Earth-717: Thor Volume 1
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Humanity is part of a larger universe; they just don't know it yet. The life of Thor, the prince of Asgard, is changed when he learns of a grave and ancient threat that will bring darkness upon the cosmos. On a quest for answers, Thor must travel to new worlds and meet new beings, all while trying to solve one of the mysteries of the universe.
1. Darker Days

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 1: Darker Days

Far beyond the imagining of any being, be they giant or insect, king or peasant, god or mortal, is the infinity of the cosmos: that which is forever unknowable and unattainable by even the most divine amongst all things. Gentle whispers flowing between the stars, voids of space that stretch to the unexplored nether-realms of existence, and more secrets than could ever be collected by anyone. The setting for everything and anything, from all possible times is here; the canvas upon which all of creation has, is, and will forever be painted.

Yet despite all the enormity of the universe, there still are specific points of importance; a cosmic chain of locations that bind the fabric of reality together, and this chain takes the form of Yggdrasil, the World's Tree. Along the lines of this, the greatest of all great life-bearers, are the Nine Realms, and at the very top of the tree lies the one place that would become the greatest of all, the location that would be forever immortalized through myths and legends from across the universe. It is the home of the gods, the true pantheon of the cosmos, the realm eternal.

Asgard.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

"Gently now, gently!"

Frigga chuckled to herself as the children all took their seats on the floor of the learning hall. The young minds sitting before her, with their legs crossed and their eyes bright, always served as a reminder of what was truly great about the ability to give the gift of life to others. She herself was sitting atop her stone bench, allowing her to look down at the students, each one eager to consume the knowledge with which she was ready to impart upon them.

Taking a moment to collect herself, she smiled upon seeing her own sons, both of whom were sitting at the front of the class. There was her first born, the boy with the golden hair, and the true heir to the throne of her king, and his younger brother, the one with ebony hair and as fair skin as could ever be asked for.

They were her sons. The Odinsons.

Thor and Loki.

Sitting just behind them were their good friends, and fellow children of Asgard. There was the energetic but brash Sif, who was always the first one to jump into any situation; her brother Heimdall, who was blessed with umber skin and a keen, studious nature, and the lovely Amora, known for her golden curls and for being quite cunningly perceptive given her age. About a dozen other children of the realm made up the class.

Frigga took in a deep breath before she began speaking.

"I know you've all been quite eager for this lesson, and thus shall I give it."

Weaving her open palms in circles around each other, Frigga then formed packets of golden dust that floated through her fingers. Tossing them upwards, she and all the children watched as the dust formed into the image of a tree. The eyes of the children glowed with the wondrous sense of discovery that youth so frequently enjoyed.

"What you see before you is an image of Yggdrasil," explained Frigga. "The World's Tree. All of creation is tied together by her branches, all life sprung from her leaves. Along her perfect form, there are nine sockets, each one corresponding to one of the realms."

Sif jutted her fist against Thor's back, and they shared a smile before looking back up in awe. Amora noticed this, and slyly glared at Sif for a brief moment.

"At the apex of Yggdrasil is our realm, the realm eternal, Asgard. Home of the Aesir, the gods. Next is Vanaheim, home to the sister race of Vanir, where I come from. The Aesir and Vanir are so closely bonded, that one can call either kind Asgardian and not speak false."

Weaving her hand again, the image of Yggdrasil then started to change to show a lavish visual depiction of each realm as she explained them.

"Then there is Alfheim, home to the Ljosalfar, the Light Elves, keepers of knowledge and lovers of freedom for all. Their sister planet is Svartalfheim, where the Svartalfar, the Dark Elves, reside, masters of dark magic that is said to run deep in the blood of their race. Next is Nidavellir, home to the mighty Dvergr, the Dwarves, known for their great iron halls and prowess in the field of forging."

Loki laid his head upon one of his hands as he continued to listen.

"The lower realms are known for being places of great danger and turmoil. There is Jotunheim, home of the Jotunn, the Frost Giants. It is a world full of pure, uncompromising ice, which would freeze even an Asgardian's skin in time. Next is Hel, the realm of the dead, where all beings are destined to eventually meet together, be they mighty kings or dishonoured souls."

"One day, I'm gonna visit all the realms!" shouted Thor.

Sif again gave him a gentle punch to the back.

"Better take me with you!"

Some of the children laughed. After a few moments, Frigga put up her hand, and the class was silent again.

"Not all the realms, my son. The most dangerous of all, and that which is forever forbidden from being entered by anyone, is Muspelheim, lair of the infernal Fire Demons."

All of the children gasped as the image showed a volcano erupting, and a massive fire demon bursting out from within it.

"But you have nothing to fear of any of these places, my children, so long as you follow the teachings that have been so wisely graced to you."

Heimdall then put up his hand.

"Yes, Heimdall?"

"What of the centre realm? You told us about only eight. There's a ninth, isn't there?"

Frigga smiled at the question. She then weaved her hands one last time, and the image changed to show a full view of a blue and green planet, hovering in space.

"Yes, there is. This is the realm of Midgard, and it is both special and peculiar. Unlike the other worlds, the people of Midgard are mortal. They are born, they live and they die, their time tiny and fleeting compared to ours. They have little knowledge of the cosmos, nor do they have any significant effect on the rest of the realms. Still, their world is at the centre of the Great Tree, and thus, they may have some part to play in all our fates which we cannot even begin to imagine."

Frigga wiped both of her palms through the air, and the dust dissipated. The children were so mesmerized by watching this that they did not even notice the man walking into the room behind them. He was draped in regal, aurous armour, with a scarlet cape flowing down his back. A golden helmet adorned his head, and he carried a royal sceptre in his left hand.

He slammed the bottom of the sceptre against the ground, immediately getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Odin!"

"My King!"

"Father!"

The children all stood up and turned to face him, the majority of their faces positively beaming with delight upon seeing the All-Father. Odin grinned in response to their smiles, and warmly received Thor rushing up to and giving him a hug. Thor then stepped back, still smiling at his dad. Loki was the only member of the class who did not seem pleased to see Odin.

"I hope you've all been paying attention to your lessons this morning," said Odin.

"We have, All-Father," said most of the kids in unison.

"Good. Good. It always warms my heart to see the growth of Asgard's children. Now, come with me. We must attend to your physical exercises for the day."

"May I walk beside you, Father?" asked Thor.

Odin nodded.

"Anything, for my first born."

Thor ran up to his father again and eagerly grasped his right hand. Odin then turned and led the class out of the room. Loki started to follow, but then stopped, instead standing in place and folding his arms. Frigga got off her bench and walked up to him.

"Loki? Go on."

Loki shook his head and turned around, walking a few steps away from his mother.

"Loki! What ever is the matter?"

"I don't want to go to class today."

"But you must. All children must complete their schooling. It is our way."

Loki exhaled, but did not budge. Frigga frowned to herself, considering what to do. After a few seconds pause, she then walked next to her son and held out her hand.

"Come, sit with me."

Loki hesitated for a moment, but then took Frigga's hand and allowed her to lead him over to the stone bench. She sat down, and he clambered onto her lap. He leaned his head against her breast, and she started stroking his hair.

"Loki . . . . please . . . . tell me what troubles you."

Loki sat up straight and closed his eyes, sighing as he did so. It took him a few minutes of rumination to finally open up.

"I don't see why I have to do this," blurted Loki. "There's no point! Why learn all these things, why do all these things . . . . when no one notices . . . . because they're all too busy with Thor."

Frigga continued stroking Loki's hair as she took in what he had said.

"This . . . . is because of your brother?"

"It's not just him! It's everyone! The way everyone looks at him, talks about him. Not just Father, but Sif, Amora . . . . it's all about Thor, all the time. Father doesn't even see the things I do. He never looks at me. Never speaks to me. He's always so busy with his 'first born'. Sometimes I feel like I don't even belong here."

"Oh, Loki . . . ."

Frigga pulled Loki in for a hug, closing her eyes and embracing him tightly. He placed his arms around her the best he could. They then pulled away and looked at each other.

"It's not fair," said Loki, with a single tear on his cheek.

"Loki . . . . I know what it is like to be the other. I felt the same way once. I was from Vanaheim, and when I was brought here by your father, I felt out of place. It took a long time to feel like I belonged."

"But you're the All-Mother! Our whole family . . . . All-Father, All-Mother . . . . heir to the throne . . . . then there's me. I'm just . . . . the extra one."

Frigga wiped his tear away before placing her hands on both of Loki's shoulders.

"Now you listen here, Loki. You are my son, and I love you. You are just as important a member of this family as any of us."

Loki frowned and looked down at the floor, unresponsive to her words. Sighing to herself, Frigga then picked Loki up and placed him on the floor before grabbing his hand.

"Let me show you something."

His curiosity piqued, Loki consented to Frigga leading him away from the learning hall and to a different part of the palace. Arriving in Frigga's chambers, they then walked to a door that led to a small room that had nothing but a circular well at the centre. There was an overhead hole in the ceiling that allowed for sunlight to pour directly on to the water. Frigga closed the door behind them once they were inside the room.

"I've never been here," said Loki.

"It's my secret," said Frigga. "No one but I, your Father, and now you know about it."

Placing his hands on the stone, Loki looked at his reflection in the water. Raising an eyebrow, he then looked at Frigga in dismay.

"A well is your secret?" he asked, unconvinced.

"No. Not the well. The secret is what I can do with it."

Weaving her hands in much the same way as she did at the learning hall, a few strands of green energy then materialized between Frigga's palms. She then reached out with her left hand, and the green energy strands fell into the water, pooling themselves together and lighting up the entire well. Loki's eyes widened with surprise as the water then showed an image of Odin working with Thor and the other children in the palace courtyard.

Smiling, Frigga knelt next to her son and took his hand in hers.

"Tell me . . . . what do you see?"

"It's . . . . it's . . . . Father. And Thor, and . . . . this is happening right now!"

"Yes, my son. With one of my spells, I can use this well to see whatever I want. I think of a place, I cast the spell . . . . and there it is. A window to anywhere in the universe."

"Wow."

Frigga gestured for Loki to turn his head and face her.

"Loki, I know you feel different. I know that . . . . sometimes it seems that all the focus is on your brother. It is true that he has a remarkable responsibility before him. But just because you are not the heir to the throne does not mean that you are not important, or that you are not loved."

Loki inhaled as he listened to Frigga speak.

"Thor has his gifts, yes, but you have yours. I know you have been spending time in the library, reading about ancient tomes and magic. From now on, I will spend time with you and teach you how to use them. Just you and I."

Frigga massaged Loki's cheek with her hand.

"I know most Asgardians value strength over magic. I know that sometimes . . . . the world might seem like it does not appreciate your gifts. But I do, and I will help you any way I can, because you are my son."

Sniffling, Loki finally allowed a smile to form on his face. Frigga returned it and pulled him closer, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

That night, the moonlight was as calming as ever as it melted its way into the royal bedchambers. Frigga finished tucking Loki into his bed, while Thor was in the bed next to his. Thor's crimson sheets stood in stark contrast to Loki's viridian ones. Frigga ran her fingers through Loki's hair as she sat next to him.

"Mother!" called Thor.

Frigga looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell a story before bedtime?!"

"Yes, please," added Loki. "A good story."

"Yes, one about someone with great courage," said Thor.

Frigga rubbed her hand against her chin for a moment.

"Hmmm. Alright, alright. One story before bed."

"Yes!" said Thor and Loki in unison, before they laughed at each other.

"But that is all," said Frigga. "Just one."

Thor and Loki both nodded in understanding. Frigga then started her story, still sitting on Loki's bed.

"A story of great courage . . . . well, I suppose that makes me think of your grandfather, the mighty King Bor. He was a kind and wise king, but that was not what he was remembered for. No . . . . he was remembered for his skill on the battlefield, and how he used that skill in darker days, against one of the most powerful villains in the history of the Nine Realms."

Thor grinned widely as Frigga spoke. Loki was more reserved, but listened intently to his mother's words.

"For long ago, almost fifty thousand years now, there was a great war between the Light and Dark Elves. I know not the reason for it starting, nor how long it went on. However, I do know that Asgard eventually came to the aid of the forces of Alfheim when a terrible master of dark magic came to power against them . . . . I speak of Malekith the Accursed."

Both Thor and Loki shuddered at the mention of so horrifying a name.

"He was more wicked than any Elf had ever dared to be . . . . so vile was he that he willingly bonded with the terrible power of the Aether, an ancient force of unquantifiable destruction, just so that he could wage war against our people."

Loki glanced at Thor, who seemed utterly entranced by the story.

"The battle was long and bloody, but finally, Bor confronted Malekith atop Brigandir, the fiendish tower at the heart of the kingdom of the Dark Elves. Bor nearly sacrificed himself, but he managed to, at long last, and at great cost, vanquish the villain. With their military leader lost, the Dark Elves surrendered, accepting defeat . . . . and they have not waged war on anyone ever since."  
"Wow," said Thor, clearly impressed.

"Mother," said Loki, clearly not quite satisfied. "What happened to Malekith?"

Frigga considered his question for a moment.

"As I understand, he was severely punished for his failure by his people. He received a blood curse upon him, hence his title. He would be forever imprisoned along with a handful of his followers, sentenced to an eternity in a state of half-death. He would only awaken upon someone using the power of the Aether to release him . . . . so the legend says."

Loki blinked and nodded at his mother's answer. She then stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, my sons. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, mother," they said in unison.

Frigga closed the door behind her. Thor was asleep within minutes, but rest would not come easy to Loki that night. Rather, he laid awake for many hours, pondering the story of Malekith as he was bathed by the pale moonlight.


	2. Revival

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 2: Revival

The entire banquet hall was filled with the thunderous applause of hundreds of Asgardians when Thor walked into the room. The fervour that pervaded the massive hall was almost indescribable. Wearing his silver and gold lined battle armour, his flowing crimson cape and his glistening, winged helmet, he was as regal a sight as none other save for the All-Father himself.

Holding his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, high above his head, Thor was the spitting image of a prince of the realm, destined to be a king as beloved as any in the history of Asgard. Certainly none who would gaze upon him would challenge that he was indeed the one and only 'God of Thunder', and one of the mightiest warriors in the cosmos.

He was accompanied by a troop of the realm's finest warriors, with the Lady Sif standing at his right hand side. She was wearing her trademark battle dress, coloured silver and dull pink, which she had received as a gift from the Valkyries when she earned the title of 'God of War'. She was holding her sword in her right hand, and her shield in her left.

Odin and Frigga stood at the centre of the hall, both ready to receive the return of their son. Odin now had a gold piece covering his right eye socket. His parents held out their arms, and Thor rushed into them, seizing both of them with an enthusiastic embrace. Frigga was nearly winded by the amount of force Thor exerted, but then leaned into her son's shoulder, happy to have him home. Sif stood next to them, smiling upon seeing the family reunion before her.

Thor took a step back, and Odin held his royal sceptre into the air.

"And now, to celebrate the return of my son, Asgard's prince, from yet another successful and glorious campaign, we feast! For Asgard!"

"For Asgard!" chanted the entire room.

For the next several hours, everyone partook in a joyous celebratory feast. Merriment and good will were shared by all, and the wonderful food and company created a serene moment that would be cherished for quite some time. Thor and Sif sat together, laughing and telling exalting tales of their most recent battles.

As the two warriors shared a drink, Odin and Frigga, who were sitting at the head of the table, looked upon them with satisfaction and delight. Odin leaned towards her, and she instinctively turned her ear to him.

"'Tis good to see him so engrossed by another who suits him well," said Odin.

"'Tis a good match," replied Frigga. "I had long hoped she would prove holder of his heart. She would make a fine companion for a new king. Headstrong, yes, but also compassionate and fair. She will be a wonderful All-Mother."

"She will. Soon, but in good time."

Heimdall walked up to and joined Thor and Sif, with Sif keenly embracing her brother as he arrived. He sat down and started eating the freshly cooked pheasant before him, with Sif leaning her elbow against his shoulder. Thor looked at the siblings with warmth before he felt a premonition in the back of his mind. Turning his head, he looked to the back entrance of the hall.

There stood Loki, peering from around the corner, with only half of his body visible. The two brothers shared a brief glance, with Thor frowning. Loki blinked and looked down, only to turn away and recede behind the corner, never to join the festivities. Thor thought about going after him, but Sif interrupted his thoughts by insisting that they share another drink.

Thor indulged Sif, but he did so with less zeal than he did before.

* * *

With Asgard's children being sent off the bed, a tranquil night settled on the golden realm. However, despite the calm and soothing nature of the gentle, nightly breeze, Thor's mind was not at ease. He stood on a balcony of the palace that overlooked the great city, with both of his hands pressed against the marble railing. Two lit braziers were placed at either corner of the railing.

Looking upwards, Thor's eyes settled on the library tower, with its great observatory perched on the top. So focused was his contemplation that he did not hear or notice Sif approaching him from behind. She held her hands together in front of her, watching him for a few silent moments. She then walked up to and stood at his side, placing both of her forearms on the railing.

"Do not think I did not notice your change of disposition at the celebration," said Sif.

Thor gave a weak laugh.

"Was I that obvious?"

"No, but I know you better than anyone. Thor, we've been best friends since we were children. How many adventures have we shared? How many times have we stood at each other's sides on the eve of battle? I know when your mind is not at peace."

Thor exhaled and looked up at the observatory again. Sif followed his gaze to the same point.

"Your brother?"

Thor nodded.

"He was there," Thor said. "At the feast. He . . . . was standing apart, and . . . . then he left."

"You have not spoken to him of recent?"

"Nay, not for many months. He rarely descends from the observatory."

Sif blinked and looked down, trying to think of what to say. When she failed to think of something in time, Thor continued to speak.

"He is free to walk anywhere in Asgard, but still he almost always remains on his own, as if he were still a prisoner. I feel that since we learned of his true origins, he does not feel entitled to be amongst his people."

"He may be free to walk in Asgard, but he is not one of us," said Sif. "Not anymore. Not since he betrayed the realm."

Thor looked at her with a slightly perturbed glare. Sif immediately regretted her words.

"Yes, he committed terrible crimes, but he paid for them in full. A century and a half in the dungeons, and he accepted it without any retort. He has made recompense, and so in my eyes should not be treated as criminal any longer. Despite everything . . . . he's still my brother."

Sif sighed and looked to the side, unsure of how to proceed. Thor shook his head.

"And still . . . . I know not what to say to him. He has suffered so much, lost so much. I wish I knew how I could make up for all of that. Regardless of our conflicts in the past . . . . I owe him that much."

Thor then turned to the side and walked away from the balcony. Sif held out her hand as if to try and stop him, but then withdrew it. For a long while, Sif stood on the balcony, staring up at the observatory.

Earlier that day, she was as happy as she had ever been. Now, she just felt empty and alone.

* * *

His legs propped up against the wall, Loki laid on the cushioned reading bench as he voraciously consumed another volume. He was in the library, which had numerous walls and shelves lined from top to bottom with hundreds of thousands of books on every conceivable subject in the known universe. For him, this was the place he most ever felt at home.

Flipping the page, he was then distracted by a woman walking into the room. Her aura of mystic power was just as captivating as her unimaginable beauty, which was complimented by a lithe, perfectly proportioned figure. Her supple, blooming breasts immediately drew attention, and her emerald eyes and ruby lips only added to her visual appeal.

Golden hair with nary an imperfection adorned her head, and she wore a stylized green dress that made her instantly recognizable. An ornate headpiece of the same colour completed her look. Her sensuality infected the air around her; a sultry field of emanation that all felt in her presence. To look at her was to know loveliness like no other.

Placing his book on the cushion next to him, Loki smirked at her.

"Amora the Enchantress."

Amora placed her hands on her hips, returning Loki's grin.

"Truly, you have earned the title of 'God of Beauty', my dear."

Amora snorted in response, folding her arms. Loki slinked out of his seat, standing before her. He then started to pace around her, his hands held together in front of him.

"Your compliments fall on displeased ears, Loki. I saw your brother at the banquet today, and as always, he was too enamoured with the good Lady Sif to notice the beauty you so inform me of."

"Poetically tragic, is it not?" asked Loki. "The one man in the world who seems immune to your charms is the one you most desire. I wonder . . . ."

Loki pulled himself close to Amora, holding her from behind with both arms, one on her stomach and his other reaching for her thigh. She responded by throwing her arms back and massaging his neck with her right arm and his hip with her left. He then placed his mouth right beside her ear, ready to whisper into it.

"Is Thor's ambivalence towards you the reason for your insatiable lust?"

Loki allowed himself to inhale her aroma as he waited for an answer.

"Not ambivalence," she replied. "Rejection. You can see it in his eyes, in the way his body moves . . . . the way he turns to her whenever she is near. The way his gaze falls upon her form, the same as hers falls on his . . . . with any other man, they would not be able to look upon another that way when I am near, but with him, I feel as invisible as a tear drop in a rainstorm."

Amora groaned to herself. Loki chuckled.

"I can feel your vexation, your unchecked rage. It's delicious."

"You would think so."

Loki then let go of Amora, and she turned around to face him.

"Luckily for you, the time has finally come for us to feed that rage with the vengeance we both so crave."

Loki then gestured for Amora to follow him. He walked over to a door at the back of the library, and opened it to reveal his own personal well that he had placed in the observatory. Shutting the door behind them, Loki then stepped towards the water. Amora glanced at the well and then back at her companion.

"You found him?"

"He was supposed to be untraceable, but when you spend over a century as a prisoner, you have much time to search."

Weaving his hands in the same way his mother once showed him, green energy strands then formed between Loki's fingers. He threw out his arms over the well, and the strands landed in the water. Once they pooled, they created an image of a massive black orb within a dank, darkened cavern. Amora studied it intensely, amazed that they had finally tracked down their goal.

"Can you get us there?" asked Loki.

Amora smirked at the question. Putting her arms down, pale green mist quickly enveloped the two of them. She then threw her arms up, and in an instant, they vanished.

* * *

Amora's portal opened next to the massive black orb, and the two Asgardians stepped out of it. Their feet now firmly on the cavern floor, they looked up at the orb before them. They wordlessly approached it, finding a square opening. They then entered the orb, and were both taken aback and riveted by what they found.

The inside of the orb was a massive tomb. Most of the orb was hollow, with the inside composed of a single, spherical room. At the centre was a black altar, upon which a humanoid figure was encased within a charred, stone casket. Both of the figure's arms were crossed over the front, each wrist shackled by chains to the floor. The head was hung down.

All around the figure were about a hundred more humanoids, all frozen within stone slabs. The back of the room was covered by a gargantuan bestial form, also covered in stone. A small pillar, only about a metre tall, was mounted in front of the altar. A small orb was placed on top, with half of its volume sunk into a depression that made up the top part of the pillar.

Loki rubbed his hands together with glee as he looked upon the scene before him.

"Finally."

Amora found herself transfixed by the figure on the altar.

"That . . . . is Malekith?"

"Indeed," answered Loki. "Cursed to a fate of half-death for all eternity . . . . unless someone removes his shackles."

Amora reached out with her left hand, but Loki gently slapped it back down.

"Ah, ah. Not that way."

Loki then pointed towards the orb on top of the pillar. They both looked at it, and saw that the orb was made of translucent crystal. Within the orb was a reddish, glowing liquid that writhed and flowed within its confinement.

"The Aether," said Amora.

"Malekith's ultimate weapon," said Loki. "One of the Infinity Gems."

Amora raised an eyebrow.

"It does not look like a gem."

"Each one has a different form. They do not look alike at all. The Aether, however, is special, because while the others are all some kind of stone, this one exists as a fluid. Thus, it must be contained within a vessel . . . . hence the orb."

Loki then looked up at Malekith.

"Now, Malekith the Accursed . . . . you have slumbered long enough."

Loki reached for the orb.

"Time to awaken."

Seizing the orb, Loki pulled it from the pillar, and a loud cracking noise was heard. The pillar receded into the floor. Holding the orb in his hand, he then looked at Amora.

"We need to send the Aether somewhere where Thor will find it . . . . somewhere where no one will interfere . . . . and where Malekith will pursue. You know of where I speak."

Amora grinned at Loki's words, and she used her hands to create a portal. The portal showed a view from space of a blue and green planet. Loki tossed the orb through the portal, and Amora closed it. The two then looked back at Malekith, whose casket had started to crack and break apart. The stone slabs holding the other humanoids did the same.

"I think it best we take our leave," said Loki.

Amora quickly generated another portal, this one leading back to the observatory. The two hastened through it before it sealed. Once they were gone, thousands of shards of rock began falling from the ceiling as the entire room rumbled. Malekith's arms then pulled up one at a time, snapping the chains holding them in place.

With a fearsome howl, Malekith's casket exploded, and the resulting shockwave shattered much of the altar and the other slabs. Numerous Dark Elves, including one with horns that stood nearly three metres tall, broke out of their tombs. The bestial form in the back was also freed, revealing a colossal, black dragon, with a body fifty metres in length.

The dragon roared into the air, and the sheer volume of its cry broke apart all of the stone within and outside of the giant orb, revealing that it was a black and silver mechanical construction, with several glowing red markings on the outer shell. Malekith then looked down at himself, revelling in the sensation of finally being free.

He was a majestic figure, wearing his ceremonial red and grey battle garb, consisting mainly of a long coat that stretched down to his knees. Thin, ghostly hair draped his head to his neck. However, his most striking feature was that the skin on the left side of his body had been turned to iron, with the lines of his bones glowing blue beneath the metal. The same blue glowed in his eyes. Looking down at his hands, Malekith knew his time had come.

"At long last, so ends the undying age of my betrayal."


	3. Septicaemia

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 3: Septicaemia

Rubbing the back of her neck, Jane vainly tried to massage the throbbing in her muscles along her spine. After a couple minutes, she sighed and picked up her medical satchel, slinging the strap over her left shoulder. Brushing off the front of her blue paramedic outfit, she then turned and looked out the windows along the front wall of the hospital lobby. They showed off the New Mexico sunrise.

Having just finished a thirteen hour shift, Jane was more than ready to go home to her tiny, nondescript apartment, with its mostly empty fridge, barely working faucets and far too old computer. Her hands in her pockets, she then felt her phone vibrate against her left palm. Pulling it out, she flipped the phone open and looked down at her new text message, knowing it could only be from one of her three contacts.

-NEW MESSAGES: (1)-

-DR. KEITH KINCAID-

_"hey, were still on for that cup of coffee tmrrw, right?"_

With her free hand, Jane scratched her short brown hair, which was done in a small up-do low bun, as she considered the message. Biting the inside of her lip, she thought back to the other day, when Keith had originally asked her about this. She and Keith had worked together for years, but she never really thought of him as her type. However, after realizing that she had not dated anyone for almost half a decade, she had decided to give a tentative yes.

While part of her was happy to receive the attention, another part wondered if she was just anxious because it had been so long since she even thought about dating. Either way, she was more confused and self-reflective than genuinely interested. Not that there was anything wrong with Keith per se, but she still felt like a real spark just wasn't there.

Then she felt like she was thinking about this way too much. It still was just a damn cup of coffee. She then typed in a response and sent it off.

_"yea. see you then."_

Closing the phone and stuffing it back in her pocket, Jane then walked through the automatic doors of the hospital and out onto the street. She walked alone for a couple minutes, lost in her own thoughts. She was concerned about a great many things, such as how she felt that she had been stuck in the same routine for so long, how she had virtually no social life, and how she was upset that she totally deserved that raise she didn't get.

She also wondered whether or not Keith actually liked her, or was experiencing the same sort of romantic drought that she was. Jane was so distracted by her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice a small metallic orb falling from the sky towards her.

Looking up in surprise, she then jumped backwards as the orb smashed into a van that was parked on the road next to her. Landing on her ass, Jane then quickly scrambled off the sidewalk and ran around to the other side of the parked van, which had been essentially totalled by the extraterrestrial object.

"Ow!"

Jane gasped upon seeing that there was a man who was in the driver's seat, who was grasping at his arm in pain. He was wearing a plaid shirt, worker jeans and a red baseball cap. Instinctively reaching out, Jane yanked open the driver's side door and looked at the man.

"Sir! Are you hurt?!"  
"Yeah," he moaned. "My damn arm . . . . I, I dunno if it's broke, or . . . ."

"Let me."

Jane reached into the vehicle and helped the man out, laying him down on the pavement. Pulling off her medical satchel and crouching next to him, she then looked over his arm, internally sighing with relief upon seeing that it was only badly bruised rather than broken. She quickly opened her phone and dialled the hospital.

"Hello, this is . . . ."

"Cathy, it's Jane. I got a man injured here on Rodeo, just down the street. Arm banged up pretty bad."

"Got it. Someone's on their way now."

Jane closed her phone and put it down.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's my . . . ."

Jane's attention was then drawn by seeing the orb that had fallen from the sky, wedged into the road nearby. Taking a moment to look it over, she realized that it was not metallic, but actually formed of some kind of translucent crystal. Within the orb was a reddish, glowing liquid that writhed and flowed within its confinement.

She felt irresistibly drawn towards it. The man looked at her with confusion as she felt compelled to reach out for it. As the red glow of the fluid started to cloud her vision, she noticed that the orb was cracked by the impact, and that the fluid started to seep out of it. Without warning, the fluid then leaped towards her, latching itself to her outstretched arm.

"AHHHH!"

Paralysed by the sudden attack, Jane's body convulsed as the fluid phased into her body. The veins in her arm then glowed bright scarlet through her skin. The man yelled in terror as he watched her collapse to the ground, frothing at the mouth. Her body continued to vibrate as two of her fellow paramedics arrived on the scene.'

* * *

Malekith turned to face his disciples, looking upon them with a mixture of feelings that he could not place. They all stared up at their master, seemingly unable to speak due to being so shocked at the change in their predicament. Then, a large, three metre tall Dark Elf, with charred armour and a set of tusks, approached Malekith. He had red war paint on his face, and a twin set of curved horns emerging laterally from his temples. Malekith looked upon him and gently touched his forehead.

"Algrim."

Kurse growled under his breath in response. Malekith exhaled and lowered his hand.

"Then it is real," said Malekith. "We have awakened."

"Yes," replied Kurse.

Malekith then looked back to his army of followers. He slowly walked into the crowd, touching each of their foreheads as he passed them. They lowered their heads in honour to allow him to perform this action.

"My followers, my people . . . . to see you all animate again, is the only thing in this universe that could bring me joy."

He then saw a small group of ten Light Elves, each of them with a sigil on both of their cheeks.

"My friends, the ones who forsook their own kind and chose to become my kin, because they were gifted in magics that the Ljosalfar shunned as demonic witchcraft, it is truly good to see you well."

The group of Light Elves bowed out of respect before Malekith, and he returned the gesture. He then looked up to see the gargantuan dragon gazing upon him. The beast was covered in thick, patterned scales, with two lines of triangular, leathery dorsal fins etched along its back. Its massive wings were covered in battle scars from the numerous wars it had participated in, with three talon-like claws attached to each one.

The dragon slithered its neck through the crowd of Elves, drawing its head up to Malekith. He stared directly into its orange, reptilian eyes. The beast had a crest with dual horns atop its regal head, and a lengthy, fleshy tongue to compliment the full set of serrated blades that were its teeth. Sniffing Malekith twice, it then lowered its head, simulating a bow.

Grinning, Malekith reached out with both hands and placed them on the dragon's snout, feeling it breathe a few times.

"Zedonius," said Malekith. "Loyal to the last."

Zedonius let out a guttural sound in response before pulling away and standing tall on its back legs. Having greeted everyone in the orb, Malekith then stood back up on what was left of the altar, ready to address his followers.

"My people . . . . for fifty thousand years, we have been laid to rest, an ancient legend that the cosmos thought long dead."

Malekith ran the tips of the fingers on his left hand along the iron on his face, feeling the grooves of the metal over his bones.

"Even our own kind, who placed this infernal curse upon me; half of my self no longer alive, now made of that which is our greatest weakness. Even they have forgotten us . . . . but now, we live again."

"How?" asked Kurse. "The Aether . . . ."

"Bound us to this place," answered Malekith. "But it has been moved by someone, somehow. I know not who or where. Not yet."

Kurse tilted his head as he watched Malekith close his eyes and focus his concentration. The rest of the Elves then began to talk amongst themselves, rekindling old friendships and remarking upon their unexpected return. They expressed gratitude and relief that they were finally able to move and speak again, and to be amongst what remained of their family and friends.

Kurse stood at Malekith's side, waiting for his master to speak. After a few minutes, Malekith's eyes opened again.

"I can sense the Aether," said Malekith. "I can feel its energy, its presence . . . . and the presence of another."

"Where?" asked Kurse.

Malekith sneered.

"Midgard."'

* * *

At the end of the Bifrost, otherwise known as the Rainbow Bridge, lies a large, spherical nexus through which travel between realms and dimensions is facilitated. This nexus is at the precipice of the great cosmic waterfall, and overlooks the edge of Asgard, giving the 'God of Observation' the perfect place from which to act as sentinel and guardian of the golden realm. This god is Heimdall, and while his other senses, such as smell and hearing, cannot extend beyond normal range, from within the nexus he can see to anywhere in the universe, as long as he knows where to look.

As Heimdall stood watch, a group of his kin walked into the nexus. The group was formed of Odin, Thor and Sif. Heimdall turned to face them when they arrived.

"Why have you summoned us, gatekeeper?" asked Odin.

"I have witnessed a disturbance that must be addressed, my King," answered Heimdall. "On my watch, I noticed something out of place in the realm of Midgard."

"And what is this disturbance you speak of?"

"An ancient artifact not of that world. Per my study of the cosmos and its mysteries, this artifact appears to be none other than the Aether."

Thor and Sif looked at each other with surprise at the mention of the name. Odin furrowed his brow. Thor then turned back to Heimdall.

"Are you certain, gatekeeper?" asked Thor. "The Aether?"

"No other object in the known universe matches its description so."

"The Aether has not been seen for fifty thousand years," said Sif. "It was buried with Malekith the Accursed in a place no one knows of, right?"

"Indeed, dear sister," replied Heimdall. "Even I know not where Malekith's tomb resides. However, this is the Aether, and its power is far too great to remain unchecked. The people of Midgard are ill prepared to navigate such a danger."

Odin turned to the side and appeared to be deep in thought. Thor, Sif and Heimdall all stood silently, waiting for the word of their king. After several moments of contemplation, Odin turned back around to face them.

"Where on Midgard is the Aether now?"

"It has arrived on the western side of the planet," answered Heimdall. "It has since infected and situated itself within the body of a mortal woman."

Thor's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"The Aether's power is far too great for any mortal to contain! Father, she may be destroyed by it, or changed in some way we cannot anticipate. We must recover her!"

Odin nodded.

"I agree, my son. This must be dealt with, immediately. You are to go to Midgard. Find this woman, and bring her back here. We must discover a way to extract the Aether from her and contain its power."

Odin then reached out and placed his free hand on Thor's shoulder.

"I charge you with this task, Thor."

Thor held Mjolnir to his chest.

"On my honour, as prince of Asgard, it will be done."

Sif then stepped forward, standing at Thor's side.

"I will accompany you on this mission, if you'll have me."

Thor nodded at her. Odin held his sceptre in the air.

"Then it is settled. So says the All-Father!"

Odin slammed the sceptre on the ground. Thor and Sif then marched over to the opening of the nexus that led to the stars. Heimdall stood at the centre of the nexus, and placed his great sword, Hofund, into its slot. The nexus began spinning at an accelerated rate, as the cosmic energy needed to use the Bifrost was generated. As the nexus was nearly fully powered, Thor looked back at his father.

"Good luck," said Odin.

Thor nodded at his father and looked forward again. At that moment, the Bifrost fired a brilliant white beam into space. Both Thor and Sif were pulled into it, launched across time and space, towards the blue and green planet at the centre of the World's Tree.

* * *

Opening a pack of watermelon-flavoured chewing gum, Alex walked out of the hospital's automatic doors and pressed his back against the wall to the side. Popping one of the pieces into his mouth, his attention was then drawn by an aurora of rainbow-coloured light appearing in the sky above him. The aurora then transformed into a beam of white light that struck the pavement of the parking lot.

The beam emitted a thunderous clapping noise and a shockwave of energy that caused several parked cars to activate their alarms. The light beam dissipated, and Thor and Sif walked out of it. The piece of gum fell out of Alex's mouth as his jaw dropped upon seeing them. He watched them as they walked past, but once they were inside the hospital, he shrugged and put another piece of gum into his mouth, resuming his chewing.

Thor and Sif did not interact with anyone as they walked through the lobby. All eyes fell on them, with many people gasping or exchanging whispers with each other about the strange appearance of these two intruders. They brushed right past the waiting desk, and the woman behind it stood up.

"Hey, hey! You can't go in there!"

Thor and Sif ignored her, marching straight past her and into the wards. They arrived at Jane's room and saw that the door was closed. A thin window in the door showed that Jane, in a hospital gown, was lying in the bed. She was talking to a man with glasses and a grey suit who was standing next to her. Thor gestured towards the door, and Sif then kicked it down.

Jane yelped in surprise upon hearing the door smashing against the tiled floor. The man in the suit turned around, but was too stunned by Thor and Sif's appearance to say anything.

"What the hell?!" yelled Jane.

"Are you the woman who was infected with the Aether?!" demanded Sif.

"What? Who?"

"Answer the question, mortal!"

"Huh? M-Maybe? I don't . . . ."

Thor looked down at Jane's arm, and saw that her veins were still glowing scarlet through her skin.

"It is she," he said. "Take her."

Sif nodded and reached into the bed, pulling Jane off of it. She started to wildly scream as Sif slung her over her shoulder.

"Hey, hey! HEY!"

The man in the suit finally snapped out of his dazed trance and held out a SHIELD badge.

"Excuse me! I'm Jasper Sitwell, agent of SHIELD! Release the woman and identify yourself!"

Thor looked at him and tilted his head slightly. Sif walked out of the room, carrying the wailing Jane with her.

"I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard, and I am afraid I cannot comply with your request to relinquish this woman. The All-Father himself has decreed she be taken to the golden realm."

"Golden what?"

Thor looked to the side, and saw Jane's paramedic outfit and her medical satchel on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Those are her possessions?"

"Uh, I think so?"

Thor nodded and picked them up, carrying them with him as he followed Sif out through the open doorway. Sitwell then shook his head and chased after him.

"Hey, wait!"

Sif, who was now walking through the lobby, shoved a security guard out of her way as she marched out of the hospital. Jane was fruitlessly pounding her fists against Sif's back.

"Lemme go, you crazy bitch!" shouted Jane. "The hell is this?! Lemme go, dammit!"

Thor followed after Sif, and Sitwell ran after him. Thor and Sif returned to the place in the parking lot that the Bifrost had left them, with Jane still helplessly struggling against Sif's grip. Sitwell pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Thor.

"That's enough! Halt!"

Paying him no mind, Thor held Mjolnir high above his head.

"Heimdall! Portal!"

The aurora of the Rainbow Bridge appeared again in the sky, and the white beam consumed Thor's group. Sitwell was so close to the beam that he was blown back by its force as it pulled Thor, Sif and Jane into the cosmos. Landing on his back, Sitwell groaned in pain. He then looked back up into the sky, seeing that they were gone.

"Ugh."

Pushing himself off the ground, Sitwell saw that Alex was still standing in the same spot, wordlessly continuing to chew his gum. Shaking his head, Sitwell looked at the sky again.

"Why do I always get the crazy assignments?"


	4. Princess Aeltri

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 4: Princess Aeltri

Thor, Sif and Jane were all pulled through the nexus as it slowed its spinning. Heimdall drew his sword out of its slot, and stepped down from the central platform, ready to greet his friends upon their return. Loki was also present, with his back pressed against the wall of the nexus. His arms crossed, he was repeatedly tapping the side of his left foot against the floor.

Sif placed Jane on the floor, and she immediately lurched over and started vomiting on all fours. Sif made a face of disgust at her, while Thor looked at her with concern as he put her belongings down on the central platform. Loki narrowed his eyes upon seeing Jane, keenly studying her while he giggled.

"This is the mortal?" asked Loki.

Thor and Sif looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sif.

"I heard what had happened from Father. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Once Jane was finished, she wiped off her mouth and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor again. Thor knelt next to her.

"Miss, are you well? Have your legs failed you?"

"What? Huh? Uh, I . . . ."

Jane blinked a couple times before bouncing to her feet as she shrieked. She tried to sprint away, only to smash her face against the side of the nexus. Sif rolled her eyes. Stunned by her latest injury, Jane rubbed her forehead with her left wrist before she turned back around and looked at the four Asgardians standing before her.

"What the . . . . holy hell, who are you people?! What just happened?!"

"We are the gods of Asgard, my lady," said Thor. "I am Thor Odinson. This is the Lady Sif, the gatekeeper Heimdall, and my brother, Loki."

Jane blinked a few times and was silent for a whole minute as she tried to rationalize what she just heard.

"Gods of . . . . whoa, whoa, whoa, w-wait, no, no, no, no . . . . A-Asgard? Like, Thor, like . . . ."

Jane put up her hands and made a quotation gesture with her fingers.

"God of Thunder, Thor? That Thor?"

Thor nodded.

"The very same."

Jane broke into delirious laughter before she started to stumble again.

"Holy h-hell . . . . what kind of . . . . must be a b-blood infection, some kinda, whoa . . . . making me see some kinda crazy . . . ."

Jane's eyes rolled back as she started to faint. Thor rushed over and caught her, holding her with both arms. Sif sucked in a breath and scowled before leaning in to Heimdall.

"Mortals," she whispered.

"Give her time," replied Heimdall. "She must adjust."

Sif scoffed, not bothering to respond. Thor brushed some of Jane's mangled hair off of her face, and she stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her, and she took a couple minutes to reassert herself. She then slowly reached out and pressed the tips of her fingers on his cheek. Heimdall and Loki both noticed Sif's glare intensifying.

"Wow," said Jane. "You're . . . . you're real."

"I am," replied Thor.

Thor helped Jane to her feet, and she started looking around with renewed awe. She then slowly walked out of the nexus and on to the Rainbow Bridge, and she was completely floored by the spectacular sight before her.

The magnificent bridge seemed to stretch on for eternity over the cosmic waterfall, with the incredible sight of endless stars and nebulae painting the sky above it. She could then see the golden city, with buildings of all shapes and sizes, each one defying any kind of traditional architecture she had ever known. At the centre of the city was the gargantuan Palace of the Gods, the crown jewel of Asgard. Needless to say, the heavenly sight before her instantly but fundamentally changed how she perceived the universe itself.

She finally turned around, looking back at the four gods standing near her.

"You live here?!"

"Indeed we do," said Heimdall. "Welcome to Asgard, miss . . . .?"

"Jane. Jane Foster."

"Jane Foster," said Thor. "You may be wondering why you have been brought here."

"Well . . . . yeah! What gives?"

"Allow me to explain. We did not mean to cause you any distress or illness. However, you have come into contact with an ancient artifact of the cosmos, and we needed to take you away from Midgard to understand how this has happened."

"Ancient artifact? What ancient . . . ."

Jane's voice trailed off as she thought back to the orb that fell from the sky.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you're talking about that red glass ball thing!"

"It is called the Aether," said Heimdall. "It has taken refuge inside your body."

"Inside my . . . .?"

Jane looked down at herself, and could see a flowing red stream glowing through her hospital gown from within her skin. Watching as the stream moved from her stomach to her arms and back again, she then looked up at Thor with horror in her eyes.

"Oh . . . . shit."

"Hold fast, Jane Foster," said Thor. "As far as we can see, you have not experienced any ill side effects of the Aether as of yet."

"However," said Heimdall, "we still must extract it from you. It is a token of incredible power, and given time, it may consume or destroy you."

"Destroy?!"

Jane held her arms out, her wrists facing upwards. Her agitation seemed to make the red stream cycle faster through her body, and her pupils started to glow with the same colour.

"Well don't just stand there! Get it out already!"

Thor, Sif and Heimdall all seemed startled by her eyes. Loki gave a hint of a smile. Jane then started convulsing again, being held in place on her feet with her arms outstretched. Her eyes went completely red, her pupils gone. She then emitted a long string of words in a language none of them understood, in a loud and echoed voice.

Just as quickly as her episode started, she went back to her normal state, only slightly fazed by the experience.

"The hell was that?!"

"No ill side effects?" asked Sif, looking at Thor in disbelief.

"Heimdall, do you have any insight as to what just came over her?" asked Thor.

Before Heimdall could speak, Loki interrupted.

"I do."

Everyone turned to look at Loki.

"Brother?"

"I did not understand many of the words," started Loki, "but I did recognize the form. She was speaking an ancient Elvish dialect. I have studied the language during my time in the observatory."

"Elvish?" asked Sif. "Wait, that makes sense. The Aether was Malekith's weapon, so perhaps it has some intrinsic attachment to him? Contains the knowledge and language of the Dark Elves, and somehow imparts them upon whoever wields it?"

"Elves?" asked Jane. "They're real too?"

"Yes," answered Thor.

Jane's eyes lit up.

"That was Elvish? Really? I mean, that's cool and all, but it sounded kinda like Welsh to me."

Sif raised an eyebrow.

"Welsh?" she asked. "Who is this Welsh?"

"What? Oh, no, I mean, like, Welsh, like, someone from Wales. I have a cousin from there."

"Wales?" asked Thor. "Ah, yes, those magnificent beasts of the sea! You say one of them is your cousin?"

Jane was too flabbergasted by this to give a response.

"As I was saying," continued Loki, "if anyone possesses more information about the Aether and the affliction of this mortal, it would be the Elves. I would suggest you go to Alfheim and speak to Queen Alvaeriel. She will have more knowledge on this matter, that which even Father does not."

Sif glared at him.

"And since when do you give orders to me, Loki?!"

"Sif," said Thor.

Loki smiled at Sif.

"'Twas not an order, good Lady Sif, merely a suggestion. You are entitled to do with it as you please."

"Sif, he speaks correctly," said Thor. "We should ask the fair Queen for insight on this matter."

"Without reporting to Odin?"

Thor considered Sif's question, before turning to look at Jane again.

"What if we ask him and he tells us to do the same?" asked Thor. "Every moment we waste might bring Jane to further harm. We leave now."

Sif stared at Thor for a few moments before relenting.

"Very well."

"Heimdall!" called Thor.

Heimdall nodded and returned to the central platform, ready to activate the nexus. Thor then reached out his hand at Jane.

"Come with us, Jane Foster. We must depart immediately."

"Depart? Are we going through the crazy light show again?"

"Yes," blurted Sif, clearly exhausted with Jane. "Let's go."

"Alright, lady. Jeez."

Jane joined Thor again and picked up her belongings off the floor. Heimdall placed his sword in its slot, and the nexus began spinning again. Once the cosmic energy was ready, Thor, Sif and Jane were catapulted back into the cosmos. After they were gone, Heimdall again withdrew his sword and returned to his post.

Loki watched him for a moment before turning away. Heimdall then spoke without moving.

"You know more about this than you are letting on."

Loki stopped in his tracks upon hearing this. Exhaling, he marched right up to Heimdall.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think you can deceive me?" asked Heimdall.

"I am not deceiving you of anything, gatekeeper. Perhaps you are deceiving yourself."

"You almost never come down from the observatory, buried in your books for months on end, and only now when the Aether is released do you wish to help? Does this not seem somewhat coincidental to you?"

"Tell me something, oh wise God of Observation . . . . have you witnessed me commit any crimes or false actions since I have been released from the dungeons?"

Heimdall inhaled.

"No."

"Do you have any evidence to support your accusations?"

"No."

"And if you were to take this matter to court, and attempt to try me without any evidence, what would be the result?"

"It would be an embarrassment to me and my King."

"That's right. So I would advise that you mind your words."

Heimdall glared at Loki for a few seconds. He then forced himself to respond.

"As you say, my prince."

"That's better."

Loki then stormed out of the nexus, and Heimdall resumed his watch, knowing inside that something was terribly amiss.

* * *

Much like Asgard, Alfheim is a world of great fairness and beauty. Unlike the golden realm, Alfheim's glory is because of its connection to the forces of nature, with vast forests, beautiful oceans and frosted mountains, all bountiful with the gifts of life. Numerous species existing together crafted the ecosystem of the planet, forming a harmonious world that came across as a beacon of peace and hope in the cosmos.

However, while the outward appearance of the kingdom of the Light Elves was as serene as their world at large, not everyone within the kingdom felt at peace. Princess Aeltri, the teenage daughter of Queen Alvaeriel and heir to the throne of Alfheim, was staring out the window of her room, which was at the top of one of the castle's towers. Her telescope in hand, she used it to look up into the stars, something she did at some point almost every day.

Sighing in disappointment, Aeltri put her telescope back on its podium and took a seat on the sill of the stone window. Dangling her feet over the edge of the stone, she stared out at the rest of the kingdom, which was formed of the gorgeous houses, courtyards, buildings and markets of the Light Elves. The entire kingdom was surrounded by a vast valley with multiple lakes, and was connected to the main continent by a gargantuan stone bridge etched with the artistic carvings of her ancestors.

Waving her feet back and forth, Aeltri discarded her sad and lonely thoughts and instead started to move her palm in a way that generated a tiny green energy bubble. Allowing it to grow to the size of her fist, she then started to use her power to make it dance through the air. Just as a smile started to appear on her face, there was a knock at her door.

"Aeltri?"

The bubble exploded into a show of light strands, and Aeltri's face became miserable again. Her mother opened the door and walked into the room; a matronly figure with long, blonde hair and the immediate aura of regal stature. She was wearing the refined and elegant garb expected of a queen. As she stepped inside, she saw the last sparkles of the fading magical bubble.

"Aeltri!"

Aeltri sulked and rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next as her mother rushed to her side.

"Why must I continuously remind you how using your powers is forbidden?! And look at you! Your party starts in but an hour and you are still not in your regal attire! What would your . . . ."

"Let me guess, mother," interrupted Aeltri. "You're about to ask what would my father think? Hmmm? Is that right?"

Alvaeriel blinked at Aeltri's impudence.

"Isn't that what you always ask to keep me in line? Make an appeal to father?! Always my father, who was never here?! Just because he's gone doesn't mean you get to use him to control me my whole life!"

"Aeltri, whatever is . . . ."

"Oh, spare me! It's always the same! Aeltri, act like a princess! Aeltri, be formal! Aeltri, never use your natural gifts in public, never be your true self, because what would the people think if they realized that the heir to the throne was a freak!"

Her eyes flaring with green energy as her frustration grew, Aeltri then yelled and threw both her arms forward. A powerful green beam emitted from both of her hands, lighting up the sky around the tower. Alvaeriel yelped in terror upon seeing this display, and she instinctively seized Aeltri around the waist and hurled her into the room, away from the window.

As Aeltri fell to the floor, Alvaeriel closed the wooden window shutters, breathing in and out a few times before turning around to look at her daughter. Alvaeriel felt pangs of guilt as she saw the raw contempt in Aeltri's eyes.

"Aeltri, please, I do not want any of this, but I do what I must to protect you. If the people were to learn . . . ."  
"That's exactly it!" shouted Aeltri, as she stood up. "You don't want me! You never did! Ever since you learned I was a mage, you wished I'd never been born! Or at the very least that you and father had another child before he died, just so you wouldn't have to live with the shame of putting a magic-user on the throne!"

"I never said such a thing!"

"You don't need to! YOU NEVER NEEDED TO!"

Once again filled with blind rage, Aeltri fired a green blast from her right palm, incinerating the door to her room. Alvaeriel gasped, and could only watch as Aeltri tore out of the room and sprinted down the hall.

"Aeltri?! Aeltri!"

Aeltri had zero regard for her mother at this moment, knowing that she wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, where her mother was not. Running at top speed, she soon arrived at the grand spiral staircase at the centre of the castle. She was about to rush down it when she suddenly crashed into another Elf who was walking up the stairs.

"Going somewhere, Princess?"

Aeltri blinked twice as she took a step back.

"Faradei."

Faradei smiled at her. He was slightly taller than her, and had a thin but muscular build. He wore a yellow band around his forehead, and an olive green scout uniform that indicated that he was a high ranking officer in the kingdom's Honour Guard. He had a bow latched around his torso, and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back.

Faradei put his hands on his hips as he spoke to Aeltri.

"I'm sure wherever it is you're going, it will still be there if you take the time to walk."

Aeltri folded her arms and gave Faradei a stern glare.

"Besides," said Faradei, gesturing towards the staircase. "Going as fast as you were, you would've gone straight over the railing and fallen twenty stories to the castle lobby. I doubt that would look good in the morning news."

Despite her anger, Aeltri couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Faradei and Aeltri shared a brief smile as Alvaeriel approached.

"Oh, Faradei, thank you for . . . ."

Alvaeriel was silenced by Aeltri turning around and scowling at her. Faradei immediately stepped in, standing between the two.

"My lady," said Faradei, "I think it best if you allow me to speak to the Princess. Alone."

Alvaeriel was silent for a few seconds before nodding and stepping back. Faradei then turned around and placed his hand on Aeltri's shoulder, giving her a reassuring grin.

"Come with me, Princess."

Faradei lead Aeltri down the velvet-carpeted path away from the staircase and towards a grand stained glass window, which was covered with a beautiful artistic rendering of three Elves tending to a lush garden. The image was shattered by line divisions, which formed shapes that were painted with every conceivable colour.

Aeltri sighed and pouted before Faradei could start speaking.

"Are you going to tell me some simple story with a prepared moral to show me how I'm acting so awful?"

"No. I was going to tell you that you're right for being upset."

Aeltri gave Faradei a look that indicated she was honestly perplexed.

"Princess, ever since your powers manifested, you have constantly been told to keep them secret from the populace, and that is for good reason. However, wanting to embrace your gifts is not wrong either. I do not have a simple story for you because there's no simple answer here. There is a reason that most of our people distrust magic, and if they were to find out about you . . . . I may not be able to guarantee your safety."

Aeltri rubbed her left forearm with her right hand as she looked downwards with saddened eyes.

"Princess, your well-being is my absolute priority, the same as your mother. She does not try to hide your power because she harbours disdain for you. She does it out of love, and out of fear . . . . the people would not understand. Not the same way I do."

Aeltri then looked up, meeting Faradei's gaze.

"Is that my fault? Or the people's?"

Faradei exhaled, taking a moment to consider Aeltri's question.

"I wish I could present a better solution. I truly do. But for now, I'm asking you to trust in me, and your mother, at least for a while longer."

Faradei took a step forward and placed his left hand on her chin.

"Have I ever steered you wrong, Princess? Have I ever failed you?"

"No."

"Every time you've stumbled, who was the one who was there to take your hand, to make sure you did not fall?"

"You."

Aeltri closed her eyes and then forcefully shoved her body against Faradei's, hugging him around the torso. Faradei placed his chin on her head, gently caressing her hair and shoulders. Their embrace was then interrupted by the crashing sound of a white beam of light landing just outside the castle gates.

Aeltri and Faradei both turned to look at the beam in astonishment as it dissipated. Alvaeriel rushed up to them.

"Bifrost," said Alvaeriel.

"What?" asked Aeltri.

"Asgardians have come," answered Alvaeriel. "They have not visited our realm in many years. Faradei, make sure they are given a proper greeting."

"They are allowed inside the castle? Without knowing their motives?"

"They are Asgardians. They would not come if it was not important."

Faradei bowed.

"It will be done."

Faradei jumped over the staircase railing, leaping from floor to floor with graceful ease. Alvaeriel then began walking towards the stairs.

"Come, Aeltri. We must be ready to accept these guests."

Aeltri kept looking through the window with curiosity. She had never seen an Asgardian before, and was quite interested in knowing what they were like. After a few more seconds, she then turned and joined her mother, following her down the stairs and towards the lobby of the castle.

* * *

The gargantuan silver orb that Malekith and his forces were trapped inside had now left its tomb, and was hovering several hundred thousand kilometres from Earth. The exterior was in a constant state of rotation, with the red, glowing markings on the outside always moving, even when the orb itself was not. While for the last fifty thousand years the orb had been in a state of hibernation, it was actually Malekith's flagship, and the most advanced construction ever built by the Dark Elves.

It was called the Cryptorium.

Inside the Cryptorium, Malekith was looking at a holographic display screen of Earth. Kurse was standing with him, along with several of their soldiers. Sighing to himself, Malekith then turned around.

"It is not here. It has been moved again."

"Can you sense where?" asked one of the Elves.

Malekith again closed his eyes, concentrating all of his effort on channelling his connection to the Aether.

"It is calling out . . . . it remembers that I am its master, and it speaks to me . . . . I can hear its power, I can feel it grow . . . . it is in a vessel, a mortal . . . . but I hear another voice, another presence."

"Who?" asked Kurse.

Malekith opened his eyes, and all of the lines in his face went soft.

"Ciridylia."

The Dark Elves all looked at each other in surprise.

"The mistress?" asked one of them.

"My beloved wife," said Malekith, almost as if he did not believe it. "I thought it impossible, but I can hear faint whispers of her voice . . . . the sweet voice I thought forever erased from the cosmos. She lives . . . . in the Aether. In the mortal. She speaks, as if to tell me where she is."

"Where?" asked Kurse. "Where?!"

"The place where our misfortunes began . . . . Alfheim."


	5. Battle for Alfheim

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 5: Battle for Alfheim

Having changed out of her hospital gown and back into her paramedic outfit in a back alley of town, Jane followed after Thor and Sif with renewed awe into the castle of the Light Elves. While the two Asgardians moved along as if it were an average day, Jane was still in a perpetual state of having to suspend her disbelief at the wondrous sights before her. The grand scale of the castle was to her something straight out of a fantasy novel, and she couldn't help feeling utterly overwhelmed by the knowledge that she was the first human to ever see many of these things.

Upon entering the main hall of the castle, Jane inevitably found herself running her gaze up the walls and along the ceiling. The ceiling was framed by a gigantic chandelier that seemed to evoke the cosmos itself, with silver and bronze twirling arms laced with lit candles. In the back of the hall was a spiral stone staircase that led to the numerous upper levels.

Before the staircase was a central throne, upon which Queen Alvaeriel was sitting. She was flanked on either side by Faradei and Aeltri, and the path leading to them was composed of two lines of Honour Guard Elves in formation. Thor and Sif wordlessly marched between the two lines, but Jane held back for a moment.

She had never received this kind of treatment before, and was unsure of how to take it. However, upon seeing Sif look at her over her shoulder, she quickly sped up her pace to catch up to the two Asgardians. Thor and Sif approached Alvaeriel, and bowed. Jane scratched the back of her neck, not knowing what to do for a moment before giving an awkward bow of her own.

"My fair Queen, the Lady Alvaeriel of the Ljosalfar," said Thor.

"The God of Thunder and the God of War," said Alvaeriel. "Truly, it has been some time since the honoured Aesir entered my realm. I wonder to what I owe this most prestigious pleasure."

Thor then gestured to Jane, beckoning her to step forward. Jane glanced back and forth between Thor and Sif a few times before finally inhaling and stepping in front of the Queen's throne. Alvaeriel placed her right hand on her chin as she looked at Jane.

"This is the reason we have come, fair Queen," said Thor.

"A Midgardian?" asked Alvaeriel, seemingly confused. "You have brought a mortal here? For whatever possible reason?"

Thor stepped next to Jane, and looked at her left arm.

"May I?"

Jane looked at him and nodded. Thor then grabbed Jane's arm and held it out. Alvaeriel leaned forward as she looked, and within a few seconds, the red stream of the Aether flickered under the skin of the appendage. Alvaeriel instantly shrieked and leaped backwards, almost falling out of her chair.

"Get that witchcraft away from me!"

The two lines of Honour Guard Elves instantly drew their swords, and they all turned to face the Asgardians. Sif placed her hand on her hilt, and Thor gripped tightly on Mjolnir. Aeltri started to breathe quickly, and Faradei stepped in front of Alvaeriel in a defensive posture. He then drew his bow, and aimed an arrow directly at Jane's face.

"You have brought a demon to my kingdom!" shouted Alvaeriel. "You call her mortal? I call her death itself!"

Multiple drops of sweat fell from Jane's brow as she stared at the arrow that was only a flick away from piercing her skull. Thor then pushed Jane back, shielding her with his body. Sif surveyed the Honour Guards, calculating in her mind the best strategy to use if they did indeed attack.

"There is no need for violence!" stated Thor. "We have only . . . ."

"You have only brought my Queen distress, son of Odin," said Faradei. "There are those who have died at my hand for only that much."

"Uh, excuse me!"

Everyone became silent upon hearing Jane speak. She walked around Thor and looked at Faradei, who kept his weapon trained on her. Aeltri tilted her head as she watched Jane, and even Alvaeriel was compelled to look at her.

"Yeah, I, uh, sorry about the whole freak out thing, but I really think we started off on a bad foot here, so maybe we can start over? Hopefully without any stabbing or shooting or . . . . me dying? Okay?"

Faradei turned his gaze just enough to see Alvaeriel out of the corner of his eyes. She gave a slight nod, and Faradei lowered his bow before returning to his post at her side. The Honour Guard Elves sheathed their swords and returned to formation. Jane let out a large sigh and wiped the sweat off her brow with her wrist before looking back up at Alvaeriel.

"Yeah, so . . . . hi. I'm Jane. Jane Foster, and I'm, uh . . . . I'm not a demon. But . . . . apparently, I have something inside me that you know a lot about, and that's why we're here."

Alvaeriel spent some time considering Jane before standing up from her throne. She then slowly approached Jane, who stood still. Thor, Sif, Faradei and Aeltri all watched with anticipation as the Queen reached out with her right hand and placed her palm on Jane's cheek. Closing her eyes, Alvaeriel focused her concentration as she felt the energy flowing throughout Jane's body.

After about two minutes of this, Alvaeriel opened her eyes and took a step back. She and Jane stared into each other's eyes, both of them now more knowledgeable about the other.

"It is true," said Alvaeriel. "The Aether lives within you, Jane Foster. The legacy of Malekith the Accursed has obtained new blood, and the chance for new life."

"We knew as much," said Sif. "What else can you tell us about this?"

"That she has already begun to change," answered Alvaeriel.

"Change?" asked Jane. "What does that mean?"

Alvaeriel hesitated. Aeltri looked at her mother with keen eyes and wide ears.

"The Aether is not just any artifact, Jane Foster. It has a will and spirit of its own, one that grew attached to Malekith when he dared bond with it. I could sense another voice inside your mind. It is but a whisper now, but I could feel it slowly growing in strength."

"What voice?" asked Thor.

"The voice of Ciridylia, Malekith's wife. I saw a faint image of her, buried deep in Jane's subconscious. Given time, it will become more prominent."

Jane shook her head.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you going on about? Become more prominent? W-What are you trying to say?"

"The change will be subtle at first, but over time, it will take hold. You must understand, Jane Foster, that the Aether's power is greater than most in the known universe. It is capable of feats that even the most deplorable of blood magics cannot. The power to shape reality itself. I fear . . . . that unless the Aether is drawn from you before it is too late . . . . you will lose yourself to it. You will say things you do not know, see things you have not seen. That which makes you Jane Foster will cease to be, and your form will take new shape . . . . as the reincarnation of Ciridylia."

Jane took a couple steps back as her face indicated sheer terror.

"Whoa," she said, putting up her hands. "Whoa, no, no, no, y-you've gotta be kidding."

Jane looked over at Thor, who sighed. She then turned her head back to Alvaeriel. Aeltri gazed at Jane with saddened eyes.

"I'm gonna turn into an Elf?!"

"I am afraid so," replied Alvaeriel. "Your mind will be erased, and the Aether will imprint its memories of Ciridylia upon you. You are aware of the process, given that I sensed the words of the ancient Svartalfar tongue at the forefront of your consciousness. You have already spoken it, haven't you?"

Jane rubbed the back of her neck. Thor then took a step forward.

"How do we stop this? How do we extract the Aether? Can you do it?"

Alvaeriel sighed.

"I am afraid I cannot. The Aether is linked to Malekith, and Malekith alone. Only he can manipulate its energy."

Jane threw both of her arms out laterally in frustration.

"Well what good's that gonna do me?!"

"However," continued Alvaeriel, "there may be another method. As I understand it, the Aether can also be reverted to its original state by being brought to its point of origin: the Temple of Arishem. It is a shrine of worship devoted to the Celestial of the same name."

"Celestial?" asked Jane.

"The Celestials were the original six beings at the start of all creation. Each one is the true owner of an Infinity Gem. As there are six Celestials, so too are there six gems. The Aether, the Reality Gem, is the one that belongs to Arishem."

"And where is this temple?" asked Sif.

"Deep within the heart of the Dark World," answered Alvaeriel. "Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves. It lies at the centre of a great valley of death; the ground soaked in the ashes of those who fell during the ancient wars. I know not its exact location, only the description which has been passed down by my lineage. I do know that it is on the same continent as Brigandir, the dark tower where Malekith made his final stand."

Jane sighed and scratched the side of her head with her left index finger.

"Svartalfheim? Celestials? Brigandir? Man, today's just not my day."

"We must take her to this temple right away," said Thor. "We have no time to lose."

"Wait, good Aesir," said Alvaeriel. "Now that you brought this to my attention, my people also have a stake in this matter. Do not forget, Malekith was our enemy as well. In return for the information you have asked for, I request that one of my people accompany you on this journey. If you are travelling to the Dark World, I suspect that a talented scout would be most useful."

"Who do you suggest?" asked Sif.

Alvaeriel then turned to Faradei.

"Faradei, a member of my Honour Guard, and a trusted servant of Alfheim."

Faradei bowed. Aeltri anxiously rubbed her hands together.

"It would be an honour to aid you on this quest, good Aesir."

"You're sending Faradei away, Mother?!" blurted Aeltri. "Now?"

Everyone turned to look at Aeltri, whose cheeks reddened at the amount of attention. Alvaeriel sighed and looked back at Thor and Sif.

"My daughter, Princess Aeltri," said Alvaeriel. "Please excuse . . . ."

Alvaeriel was interrupted by a loud blow-horn being sounded. Everyone in the hall turned to face the entrance as another Honour Guard Elf sprinted into the room.

"My Queen!" she yelled. "Come, quickly!"

Thor, Sif, Jane, Alvaeriel, Aeltri, Faradei and the rest of the Honour Guard Elves all formed a massive group that rushed to the front entrance. Once they were outside, they all looked up with wide eyes to see a gargantuan silver orb with red markings hovering over the bridge that connected the kingdom to the continent. Alvaeriel shuddered at the sight of it.

"The Cryptorium," she stammered. "Our greatest enemy has returned."

Upon her saying this, over a dozen black ships emerged from the Cryptorium and headed towards the city. They were thin vessels that looked like blades, with a spherical, ocular cockpit situated one-quarter of the way along the blade from the top. The cockpits glowed red, the same hue as the markings on the Cryptorium. They were the Harrows, the starfighters of the Dark Elves.

One of the Harrows rotated itself so that it was horizontal, before slicing through the top of a guard tower on the Alfheim bridge. It seamlessly cut through the stone, sustaining no damage to itself before aligning vertically again. The rest of the Harrows started firing red lasers into the kingdom, causing the civilians in the streets to flee in terror.

Then, flying over the bridge came the most horrifying sight of all: a massive black dragon, its body fifty metres in length. Spreading its mighty wings, the terrible lizard of the skies soared towards the kingdom as its belly glowed orange with heat. It then emitted a loud bellow and a stream of hellish fire that set several buildings ablaze at once. The screaming civilians caught in the fire blast were silenced by being reduced to ashes.

Atop Zedonius was its fearsome master, Malekith, who looked down at the kingdom as he swooped around for another pass.

"The Aether is here!" yelled Malekith. "Find the mortal and bring her to me!"

The Honour Guard Elves sprung into action, with many of them taking defensive positions along the castle walls to fire arrows at the incoming invaders. They also took to their posts on the various guard towers, each of which had a Sunlight Cannon atop it. The cannons had a transparent orb for the operator to sit inside, around which two sleek, beige, engraved cannon tubes were attached. The orbs glowed upon absorbing the overhead sunlight, before unleashing it in rapid-firing weaponized beams.

The Harrows scattered once they were fired upon by the Sunlight Cannons, with one of the starfighters being destroyed by a laser blast. As the rest of the Harrows retreated to regroup, Faradei turned to Thor and Sif.

"We must help defend these people!" yelled Thor.

"What we must do is get the Aether away from here," retorted Sif.

"Perhaps we can do both," said Faradei. "I will lead you and the mortal away from the city, while Thor aids the defense."

Thor nodded at Faradei. Jane and Sif both looked at Thor, who waved his hand at them.

"Go!"

Faradei ran to the side of the castle, beckoning for Jane and Sif to follow. Jane ran after him, while Sif hesitated, her eyes on Thor. After closing her eyes for a moment, she then took off after Jane. While this was happening, several Honour Guard Elves started pushing Alvaeriel back into the castle.

"My Queen!" one of them yelled. "We must get you to safety!"

"My daughter! Where is my daughter?! Aeltri!"

The Elves looked back at the entrance, but Aeltri was nowhere to be found.

Zedonius flew near the castle, slashing out with his claw to destroy a Sunlight Cannon tower. Climbing to the top of the castle walls, he then emitted another stream of fire, incinerating an entire squad of Honour Guard Elves. Zedonius then pounced forward and snatched up another Elf in his jaws, swallowing her whole as she shrieked.

Holding out his right hand, Malekith fired a red energy beam that twisted and spiralled through the air at its target. The beam struck the top balcony of the castle, killing two more Elves and breaking apart some of the stone. He then closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"The Aether is so close . . . . find the mortal, now! Burn this entire realm to the ground if you must!"

As Zedonius took flight again to continue the battle, two Harrows approached Thor, who was standing in front of the castle. They fired their lasers at the Thunder God, who deflected them with Mjolnir. Holding his hammer high above his head, a storm cloud then formed in the sky and shot down a lightning strike, charging his godly body with its power.

Bellowing out a fierce war cry, Thor then held Mjolnir forward, firing a wide spread of lightning from the end of his hammer. The lightning struck one of the Harrows, smashing it to pieces. The other Harrow was damaged enough by the explosions to crash into the ground, tearing up the tiles of the path leading to the castle gates.

Thor smiled in satisfaction at the destruction he caused, only to raise an eyebrow upon seeing a lone figure walking out of the smoking wreckage. The figure was three metres tall, with charred armour and a set of tusks. He had red war paint on his face, and a twin set of curved horns emerging laterally from his temples.

Pounding his chest with both fists, Kurse roared into the air, seemingly shaking the very floor with his power. Thor smirked upon seeing him.

"At last, a foe worthy of the Mighty Thor! And what is your name, foul beast?"

"KURSE!"

"Well, Kurse, prepare to taste the might of Mjolnir!"

Thor rushed forward to meet his enemy in battle. Kurse growled as Thor charged him, dodging back and out of the range of Thor's initial hammer swing. Kurse then threw a punch with his left fist, striking Thor's face.

"Ugh!"

The two mighty warriors traded several more blows, with neither combatant deterred by the powerful attacks they endured from the other. Roaring again, Kurse grabbed both of Thor's shoulders and smashed his head against Thor's face, causing him to drop Mjolnir as he was knocked backwards. Kurse pressed his attack, seizing both of Thor's fists with his hands.

Thor gritted his teeth as he pushed against the giant Dark Elf, using all of his muscles to try and overpower him. After almost a minute of struggle, Thor came to a shocking realization.

Kurse was stronger than him.

Grunting in pain as Kurse squeezed his fists, Thor was then forced to the ground by his fearsome adversary. Kurse then unleashed a savage flurry of punches on Thor's body before putting all of his might behind a kick from his right leg. Thor was sent flying backwards by this attack, smashing through one of the walls outlining the courtyards surrounding the castle.

Faradei and Sif were fighting off a squad of Dark Elves who had been deployed by one of the Harrows as Jane stayed behind them, completely overwhelmed by the battle raging on around her. Sif cut down two Dark Elves with one sword slash as Faradei put an arrow through the heart of another. Jane then looked up to see Thor smashing through one of the nearby stone walls.

Several large pieces of stone flew through the air, with one in particular heading straight towards her. She shouted and put up her hands, despite knowing that it was a futile gesture. Her eyes then widened upon seeing the piece of stone shattered by a beam of green energy. Looking to the side, Jane saw Aeltri standing there, having fired the blast. The two women shared a brief smile and a wordless moment of gratitude.

Blocking multiple magical blasts with her shield, Sif then charged at and brought her sword down on the neck of an attacking Light Elf with a sigil on both cheeks. Carving through his sternum, Sif then withdrew her sword and allowed his lifeless form to collapse on the ground. Aeltri saw this, and looked with amazement at the dead Light Elf.

Having defeated the entire squad of attackers, Faradei and Sif looked at each other in satisfaction when Zedonius suddenly landed on the nearby castle wall.

"Ahhhh!"

Jane fell to the ground upon seeing the dark dragon staring at her with its hungry, orange eyes. It took a step towards her, and she then saw its rider. Malekith narrowed his gaze, knowing that he had found his prize. Jane's fear grew as she knew that Sif and Faradei were now too far away to save her.

"Mjolnir! To me!"

The mighty hammer of the Thunder God smashed its way through the wall behind Zedonius, with the force of the blow knocking the massive dragon off balance. Mjolnir soared over Jane's head and into the hand of its owner, who stood in front to defend her. Aeltri then rushed out of her hiding spot, getting behind Thor.

"Princess?!" called Faradei.

In the moment of confusion, Sif held her sword into the air. Thor saw this and held out his hand.

"Sif! Don't! The Elves . . . .!"

"Heimdall!" yelled Sif. "Portal!

A white beam fell from the sky, enveloping Thor, Sif, Jane, Faradei and Aeltri. Zedonius saw this and leaped towards it, but was too late to stop their departure. Instantly, Malekith held up his hand.

"Enough! All forces, break off your attack! We're leaving."

Kurse, who had just walked through the open wall, looked at Malekith with confusion.

"Why?"

Malekith helped Kurse get onto Zedonius' back, sitting behind him. Zedonius then took off into the air as the remaining Harrows all began retreating, heading back for the Cryptorium.

"They have escaped," explained Malekith. "We have nothing further to gain in this battle, and we cannot afford to lose forces for no reason. Besides, the reckoning for the Light Elves can come later. Our true enemies . . . . are the Asgardians."


	6. Odin

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 6: Odin

Heimdall removed his sword from its slot as Thor, Sif, Jane, Faradei and Aeltri were all deposited within the nexus by the Bifrost. Jane fell on her face, while everyone else landed on their feet. Thor immediately turned to Sif with anger in his eyes.

"You fled from battle?!" yelled Thor. "Now the Elves must face Malekith alone!"

Sif's facial reaction indicated she was truly wounded by Thor's words. Before she could retort, Heimdall spoke.

"My sister chose the correct course of action, my prince."

Thor turned to Heimdall.

"What?"

"I can see the Elven Realm. Malekith and his forces are retreating as we speak. I suspect that he sees no further gain to be had now that the Aether is outside his grasp. Sif has saved more lives by choosing to sheathe her sword rather than wield it."

Sif exhaled and looked from her brother back to Thor. All of the fury that was in Thor's face a mere moment ago vanished, and he instead placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Sif. My heated nature, the one that craves battle, got the best of my judgement. I am sorry."

Reaching out with her own hand, Sif placed it on Thor's chest. Closing her eyes, she drew herself closer, and the two nuzzled each other's foreheads for a brief moment. Having gotten up from the floor, Jane looked at this show of affection with a raised eyebrow. She then watched as Sif took a step back before caressing Thor's cheek.

"You are, as always, forgiven," she said.

That having been settled, Faradei looked over at Aeltri.

"Princess!"

"Oh, don't 'Princess' me!" chided Aeltri.

"You do not belong here! It is unsafe! You are supposed to be back at the castle with your mother!"

"If I'd stayed where I was supposed to, this whole quest would be in jeopardy!"

Aeltri then turned to Jane.

"Isn't that right, Jane Foster?"

Everyone looked at Jane, who rubbed the back of her neck as she gave a weak smile.

"Uh, well, yeah, actually. She saved my life. Used a magic laser thingy to blow up a rock that would've killed me."

Aeltri smiled in satisfaction and crossed her arms, moving her head side to side in a taunting gesture that was directed at Faradei. Heimdall then pressed the tip of his sword against the platform he was on, getting everyone's attention.

"We have no time for these trivialities. We must meet with the All-Father immediately."

Heimdall then walked off the central platform and out onto the Rainbow Bridge, heading back to the city. After a moment of hesitation, everyone else followed after him.

* * *

Malekith, Kurse, Zedonius and the rest of the Dark Elves were once again inside of the Cryptorium, which was flying through space, away from Alfheim. One of the Dark Elves had turned on the holographic display screen, showing a distant image of Asgard.

"So, the cowards flee back to the golden realm," said Malekith.

"What now?" asked Kurse. "Do we attack Asgard?"

"No."

Kurse growled at this, his patience tested. Some of the other Dark Elves backed away from him as they felt his anger grow.

"So we just stand here?!"

"For now," replied Malekith, utterly unmoved by Kurse's rage. "Attacking Asgard would be folly. As much as it humbles me to admit, without the Aether's power, I cannot best the All-Father. His shielding around his kingdom, generated by the Odinforce, is impenetrable."

"Ryyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Kurse threw up both of his fists before slamming them against the ground. One of the Dark Elves fell to his feet at the force of the shockwave, while the rest took several steps back. Zedonius eyed Kurse with suspicion, while Malekith turned to face his lieutenant. Kurse then pounded his fists against his chest.

"To Kurse, nothing is impenetrable! I bested the Odinson today! I proved myself the stronger! Next we meet, I will tear off his head and crush it with his own hammer! Show me Odin's shield, and I will destroy it with my bare fists!"

Kurse let out a mighty roar before looking back at Malekith. For his part, Malekith seemed unimpressed with Kurse's display.

"You will get another chance with the Odinson, Algrim, but we must think before we act. Even your fists could not destroy Asgard's shielding."

"We can't let them keep the mortal! She has our prize!"

"She does, but she cannot stay within the protection of the All-Father forever," explained Malekith, as he started to pace back and forth. "I can hear Ciridylia's voice growing stronger with each passing moment. In time, she will exist and the mortal will not, and would she not then try to find a way to escape and bring the Aether to me?"

Kurse growled again, but then started breathing slower as he considered the truth in Malekith's words.

"Of course, the Asgardians would not allow that to happen. They will seek a way to extract the Aether from the mortal . . . . something they cannot do in Asgard. Once they leave, they will no longer be under Odin's protection, and that is when we strike."

Kurse chuckled with his gravelly voice.

"So, for now we wait, and watch," said Malekith. "Our moment will come soon enough."

* * *

If Jane was in awe upon seeing the castle of Alfheim, then she was in complete wonderment when she entered the Palace of the Gods. Words fail to describe the sheer majesty of the golden city's crown jewel, and so was she at a loss for words with how to describe either the sights before her or the utter amazement she felt.

While most in the company she was in were not entranced by the palace, one other person was: Aeltri. Being a teenager who had never left Alfheim, she too shared Jane's need to pause and just absorb the incredible and wondrous nature of her current setting. As Thor and the rest of the party marched onwards through the palace halls, Jane and Aeltri shared a brief, smiling glance, each one knowing that the other was just as astounded.

Catching up with the main group, Jane and Aeltri were then led into a meeting hall, where Odin was standing and waiting, his royal sceptre in hand. Frigga was also there, and she bounded up from her seat upon seeing Thor enter the room. She rushed over and hugged her son, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and returned her embrace as everyone watched.

Frigga sat back down as Odin walked around the table and approached the group.

"My son, you have returned. It is my understanding that you went to Alfheim . . . . and did battle there."

"We did indeed, Father. We left immediately for the Elven Realm on the suggestion of . . . ."

Loki walked into the room just before Thor could finish his sentence. Everyone turned to look at him as he leaned his back against the wall. Frigga smiled warmly at him, while everyone else gave neutral stares.

"And how did your trip to the Elven Realm fare, dearest brother?" asked Loki.

"We were attacked," answered Thor. "By Malekith. He has indeed returned, set free by the Aether's movement. But we did learn crucial information from Queen Alvaeriel about Jane Foster's condition, and how we might reverse it."

Odin was silent for a moment, looking back at Loki before returning his gaze to the party before him.

"You were right to go to Alfheim, my son, but it appears that you brought back more than just information."

Thor then gestured for Faradei and Aeltri to stand forward. They both bowed before Odin.

"All-Father," they said together.

"Rise."

Odin looked into the eyes of the two Elves standing before him.

"You are allies of Asgard, but why have you come here with my son?"

"With respect, All-Father," replied Faradei, "Queen Alvaeriel asked that I be a part of this quest. As for the Princess here . . . . she was carried away by the Bifrost during the battle with Malekith's forces."

While Aeltri was petulant, even she knew better than to speak out of turn in Odin's presence.

"I see," said Odin. "Then you are both most welcome here. But this news, that Malekith is free of his imprisonment . . . . 'tis most troubling. How fares the Elven Realm?"

"It is safe for now," reported Heimdall. "Malekith fled once the Aether was safely back in Asgard. I do not know his current whereabouts."

"It does not matter," said Odin. "Even he could not penetrate Asgard's defenses. Not while the Odinforce is at peak strength."

"But we must move away from Asgard," said Thor. "Queen Alvaeriel told us of the Temple of Arishem, a shrine on Svartalfheim where we may take Jane Foster and relieve her of the Aether. We must do this soon, lest she be transformed into the wife of Malekith. We know not how much time we have before that happens."

"We cannot allow that to come to pass," said Odin.

"I have a plan," answered Thor. "Malekith must have a way of sensing the Aether's presence, given his bond with it. However, during the battle, I noticed that he demanded that his army find it, so while he may be able to feel where it is, he cannot pinpoint its exact location. This is what we will use against him."

"Go on," said Odin.

"I believe that he found us so fast because we used Bifrost," explained Thor. "It is like lighting a cosmic flare; there is no mistaking it. All the same, even if we go to the Dark World with a full army for protection, we will be easy to spot. Malekith will bring the full measure of his might against us, and we cannot afford for him to take the Aether's power."

"What are you suggesting, my son?"

"That we use stealth. A small party, travelling in the shadows. Faradei, the fair Queen said you are a talented scout, is that right?"

"Yes," answered Faradei.

"Then you will lead us. We go to the Dark World and move silently and carefully, under your guide."

"Then I shall accompany you as well," said Aeltri.

Faradei put his hands on his hips.

"Princess, I must insist that you . . . ."

"Faradei, please. Were you not the one who said that it was not wrong for me to want to embrace my gifts? Were you not the one who taught me how to fight and defend myself in secret and against my mother's wishes?"

Faradei sighed, knowing that Aeltri was speaking the truth.

"I have to do something, and I will be no burden to the party. Thor, the Lady Sif, obviously Jane Foster, you and I. That makes five, a fine number. Large enough that we can fight if we must, but small enough not to draw much notice. Or would you rather send me back to Alfheim so that I be shut away by my mother for the next two hundred years?"

Faradei realized that he did not have a proper argument against Aeltri's position.

"I saved Jane Foster's life with my magic. I can make a difference with it. Please let me come."

Aeltri then turned to Thor and Sif.

"If you'll have me, of course."

Thor and Sif nodded in approval at her. Smiling, she then looked back at Faradei, who gave another sigh.

"I might as well say yes," he said, chuckling. "Otherwise, you'll just keep pestering me until I do."

"That's my Faradei," said Aeltri, grinning widely.

Thor then turned back to Odin.

"With this party, we go to the Temple of Arishem and extract the Aether, and once it is in the open, we place it in an Uru Casket. Then, and only then, do we use Bifrost to return to Asgard. Place the casket in the weapon's vault, and once the Aether is forever out of Malekith's grasp, we can vanquish him with the full force of Asgard's army."

"A fine strategy," admitted Odin, "but how do you propose to reach Svartalfheim in secret and without Bifrost?"

"I may be able to help with that."

Everyone again turned to look at Loki.

"I know of secret passages between the realms that require a certain mystic touch to activate," continued Loki. "I can use one of them to lead you down a path that will go straight to the Dark World. It is your only chance to do so without catching anyone's notice."

"You would do this for us?" asked Thor.

"Of course, my brother. What else is family for?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Sif looked unconvinced, but Thor nodded.

"Very well. We will take Jane Foster and . . . ."

"Hey!"

Everyone wordlessly turned to look at Jane, who gave a short wave before putting her hands behind her back again. She gave a weak, embarrassed laugh.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the whole, um . . . . meeting, but, I am here, you know? You don't have to talk about me like I'm not. And why are you calling me by my full name? It's just Jane, guys."

Many of the people in the room exchanged glances. Jane's embarrassment grew, made apparent by how much she was blushing.

"Right."

Odin took a step towards her.

"So you are the mortal who was infected by the Aether."

"Yeah, I am. But I'm not 'the mortal'. I'm Jane. And you are?"

"I am Odin. Son of Bor. Son of Buri. All-Father, ruler of Asgard, king and protector of the Nine Realms of the World's Tree.

Jane opened her mouth for a moment before closing it. Giving several quick nods, she then held out her hand.

"Well, that's certainly impressive. Um, nice to meet you . . . ."

Odin looked down at her outstretched hand, and she quickly withdrew it, nervously giggling to herself.

"Right. You wouldn't want to shake hands with a lowly mortal. What was I thinking?"

Sif rolled her eyes. Loki snorted, amused by the whole ordeal.

"It has been some time since I have met a mortal of Midgard," said Odin.

Loki's ears perked up at this. Frigga gave him a sideways glance.

"The last time was . . . . unpleasant," continued Odin.

"Well, I'm off to a great start," said Jane. "Look, sorry about any disrespect, I'm just, sorta overwhelmed by all this, ya know?"

Jane then rubbed her stomach with both arms.

"Also, anybody got anything to eat? Somehow I doubt there's a KFC around here."

Frigga stood up and walked to Odin's side.

"Of course we can bring you something to eat, Jane," said Frigga, before turning to look at Odin. "Isn't that right?"

Odin nodded and turned to Sif.

"Fetch the royal chef and ensure the mort . . . . that Jane, receives a proper meal."

Sif bowed to Odin and walked out of the room.

* * *

Loki led the party to a cavern just outside of the city's borders. Gesturing towards it, Loki flicked his wrist, and a translucent, rainbow-coloured veil appeared over the cavern's entrance. He then turned to look at his brother.

"I've activated the seal. When you pass through this cavern, it will take you straight to Svartalfheim. From there, you're on your own."

Thor held out his hand.

"Thank you, brother."

Loki shook Thor's hand and bowed to the rest of the group. The five adventurers then marched through the veil and into the cavern. Once they were gone, Amora teleported next to Loki.

"So . . . . what now, dear Loki?"

"Now, my beautiful Enchantress . . . . now, we watch . . . . as Thor goes to his doom."


	7. Journey into Mystery

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 7: Journey into Mystery

Having walked through the mystic veil, the party was then inside of a cavern made of dull grey stone. There was only one clear pathway, with several naturally formed rock columns on the right side denoting a cliff edge. The edge led into an abyss, which was deep enough that the bottom could not be seen. A few cyan, glowing mushrooms littered the path, providing the only illumination.

Jane shivered, rubbing both of her forearms with her opposite palms.

"Damn, it's cold. Creepy, too."

"Come, everyone," said Thor. "Our journey has only just begun."

For a while, the five walked together in silence along the lone path. They did not come across any forks to choose, or any notable landmarks to recognize. The cavern was lengthy, barren and devoid of any life aside from the periodic glowing mushroom. The group just continued to trudge through the darkness, hoping to eventually reach the other side.

Having grown bored, Aeltri started whistling to herself. Remembering her favourite tune that she was taught to play on the lute when she was just a child, she softly whistled it, providing some much needed upbeat ambiance to the somber journey. Faradei smiled at her upon recognizing the melody, bobbing his head up and down as it went on.

Jane also enjoyed the music, as it gave her something to focus on aside from her discomfort. Her paramedic outfit was designed for someone operating in New Mexico, and so it was sorely lacking considering the low temperature in the cavern. She also felt chills shivering throughout her skeleton whenever she looked down to see the Aether flowing under her skin between her various body parts. No matter how many times she looked, she never got used to it.

Having lost track of time, Jane was growing more and more anxious, until Sif put up her fist, signalling for the party to halt. Aeltri stopped whistling.

"What is it?" asked Thor, whispering.

Sif did not immediately answer. She narrowed her eyes, as if honing her senses. After a few more seconds, she pulled her sword out of the sheath strapped to her back. She then pointed into the darkness ahead of them.

"Three of them."

"Three of what?"

Thor was answered by a resounding thud, followed by several more. Within moments, three large creatures stepped into view. They were each four metres tall, and had bodies that were composed of piles of brown rocks. They had humanoid shapes, and crude, cragged faces. Each one was wearing a makeshift belt, and held a spiked club in his right hand.

Jane sighed.

"Rock monsters. Of course!"

"Kronans," said Sif.

"Who dares disturb us?!" growled the Kronan on the left.

"This is our cave!" yelled the Kronan on the right.

"I know who they are," said the Kronan in the middle.

"Who?!" asked the other two, in unison.

"The Odinson and his friends."

The middle Kronan laughed to himself, and Thor and Sif shared a glance.

"What a prize, indeed," continued the Kronan. "When I show all of my kin your severed head, I will become the most famous Kronan in history! Tales will be told of Korg, the mightiest Kronan to ever walk the Nine Realms!"

"Hey," said the right Kronan. "Don't forget about us! Margus will aid you."

"As will Gorr," said the left Kronan.

Their names all given, the three Kronans then lifted their clubs. Jane looked around at each member of the party, to see that they were all readying their weapons, with Aeltri creating a green energy bubble in her hands. Shrugging, Jane then got behind the other four as they formed a defensive line.

"Eh. Guess it's expected."

Thor then started swinging his hammer in a circular motion using his right wrist.

"I was hoping to do more battle this day! You wish to face me?! Then come forth, Kronans, and feel my wrath!"

Korg roared and swung his club down on Thor, who bashed it away with his spinning hammer. Sif, Faradei and Aeltri all sprung into action, with Sif slashing at Gorr, while Faradei started sprinting around Margus, dodging his club swing. Smirking, Aeltri launched her energy bubble at Margus' face, causing it to explode right in front of his eyes.

Margus howled in pain, and covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Agh! Me eyes! Me eyes!"

Loading two arrows into his bow at once, Faradei ran four steps up the wall and performed a backflip. While he was upside down and in the air, he aimed and fired off the arrows, both of them striking at Margus' gut and breaking off large segments of rock. Margus howled again as he grabbed what was left of his stomach.

"You should thank me," joked Faradei, as he landed on his feet. "Quickest way to lose weight."

Margus angrily swung his club horizontally at Faradei, who ducked under the swing. Thor and Korg continued to deflect each other's physical attacks, before Thor placed his rotating hammer against the ground, tearing up large chunks of rock that were then catapulted at Korg's body. The rapid barrage of rock pieces startled Korg and forced him to backpedal against the wall.

Meanwhile, Sif was busy duelling with Gorr. The Kronan performed a vertical club attack, which Sif dodged with a sideways roll. Gorr had anticipated this, and countered with a forward jab from his free hand. Sif was barely able to put up her shield in time to absorb the blow, and was knocked to her back.

Gorr laughed, thinking that he would soon be victorious. Sif snickered at him, which caused him to lift up his foot to step on her. As he brought it down, she held her sword up, and his foot was split in half on contact.

"ARGH!"

Hobbling on one foot, Gorr was unable to fight back as Sif got up and pounced at him, yelling as she did. She stabbed him square in the centre of his chest, pinning him to the ground. This was the finishing blow, causing his body to crumble apart into a pile of inanimate rocks.

Enraged, Korg swung out wildly with both fists, his club having been knocked out of his hand by one of Thor's attacks. Focusing the pace of his blows, Thor was able to parry each of Korg's strikes with Mjolnir, but the ferocity of the assault forced him to stay on the defensive. Aeltri noticed this, and seeing that Faradei was keeping Margus busy, she decided to try a new tactic.

Bending her knees slightly, she lowered her chest and held both of her palms to the left side of her body. With her wrists placed adjacent to each other and her palms wide open, she started charging a green energy beam. Letting it sit in her hands and grow for a few seconds, she then threw both of her arms forward at the same time, letting out a focused charge blast that consumed Korg's entire right arm, reducing it to dust.

Bewildered just long enough to give Thor an opportunity, Korg was then blindsided by a hammer attack to the stomach. As Korg landed on one knee, Thor put all of his force into an uppercut swing that connected with the Kronan's jaw. The impact shattered Korg's entire body, blasting chunks of rock all over the cavern.

With multiple daggers wedged in his back, Margus was in constant pain due to the cracks forming in his skin. He kept trying to swing at Faradei, who effortlessly dodged every clumsy attack the Kronan attempted.

"Awh, just stand still, ya damn Elf! Just one good hit, s'all I need . . . ."

Faradei laughed at this.

"If I need to stand still for you to land one good hit, then it isn't a very good hit, now is it?"

"Yeah . . . . wait, what?"

Margus slowed down for a moment as he tried to think through Faradei's words. His back was facing Aeltri, who saw the cracks forming between the daggers. Suddenly getting an idea, Aeltri put on a mischievous grin as she formed another small energy bubble. Tossing it forward, Aeltri watched as it landed inside one of the cracks that was close to Margus' shoulder blades.

"Huh?"

Aeltri snapped her fingers, and the bubble exploded, along with most of Margus' body. Faradei watched in surprise as the Kronan crumbled, and then looked up at Aeltri, who folded her arms in a smug manner. Faradei chuckled.

"Something tells me you've been practising more than you've let on, Princess."

Thor and Sif looked at Aeltri with a satisfied smile before giving each other a glance. All four warriors took the chance to breathe and recover their stamina when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So, is tackling giant monsters just an everyday thing for you guys?"

* * *

Holding her hands together in front of her, Frigga walked along the Rainbow Bridge towards the nexus where Heimdall was waiting. As she drew closer, she saw that a massive, golden and silver coloured airship was waiting just beyond the edge of the cosmic waterfall, parked perpendicular to the bridge. The ship had multiple decks, numerous sails and propellers, and an inherently regal quality that she instantly recognized.

This was the _Eternal Wind, _the flagship of Queen Alvaeriel. Due to not having a counterpart to Bifrost, the Light Elves had to make use of their airships to travel between planets, and the _Eternal Wind _was the largest one in existence. While the airships used to serve the function of war vessels during the Great Elven War, many of them had either been decommissioned or had their weapons stripped since the war ended. Not so with the _Eternal Wind, _which still possessed dozens of Sunlight Cannons and conventional ballistics, making it a formidable and intimidating presence.

Frigga took in a deep breath before walking into the nexus. Heimdall was standing at his post.

"My Lady. The fair Queen has asked permission to step upon Bifrost. She has asked for an audience with you specifically."

"Permission granted."

Heimdall lifted and pressed his sword against the ground. Upon hearing the thud, a group of Light Elves extended a drawbridge from the side of the airship that led to the front opening of the nexus. Within a minute, Alvaeriel walked the length of the bridge and stepped inside. She walked past Heimdall and went right up to Frigga.

"Fair Queen."

"Frigga," said Alvaeriel. "It has been some time."

"It has, and to what do I owe . . . ."

"Don't start. First . . . ."

Alvaeriel looked over at Heimdall. Knowing what she wanted, he nodded and silently walked out of the nexus without protest. Alvaeriel then turned back to Frigga.

"I've had my Honour Guard scour every last crevice of my kingdom, and no trace of my daughter has been found. The only possibility that makes sense is that she found her way here when Bifrost was activated. Where is she?!"

Frigga took a step back.

"She is not here. She is in Svartalfheim, with my son."

"What?!"

"Thor and Faradei are taking the mortal to the Dark World, per your counsel. Aeltri insisted on accompanying them, and they agreed."

Alvaeriel gritted her teeth as the implications of Frigga's words set in.

"Faradei. She was not supposed to be part of that quest. He was to send her home, immediately. He would have known that."

Frigga modified her tone to try and be as amiable as possible.

"He did, at first. But after Aeltri insisted . . . ."

"Insisted?! She's just a teenager!"

Frigga regulated her breathing as she watched the rage grow in the woman before her.

"Malekith is the most dangerous enemy in my people's history, and now my daughter is in harm's way because Faradei is too soft on her, and because you failed to act?! You know she's still a child. You should have stepped in!"

"Alvaeriel, we are both mothers. I know the pain of dealing with a growing child. I also know that Aeltri is a mage. I knew as soon as I saw her."

Alvaeriel folded her arms over her chest.

"If you know, then you should be even more aware of the danger she's in!"

"The danger of being locked away by you for half her life?" asked Frigga. "Because that's what she is truly afraid of."

Alvaeriel glared at Frigga, who did not back down.

"If there's anything I've learned as I watched my children grow, it's that you cannot coddle them forever. There comes a time when they must learn who they are for themselves . . . . they must make their own mistakes."

"Make their own mistakes?" repeated Alvaeriel, in a mocking tone. "Is that what you call what happened with Loki?"

Frigga's heart skipped a beat as she was silenced by Alvaeriel's question.

"Oh, don't act so surprised," continued Alvaeriel. "Word of what he did reached all the Nine Realms, including mine. If that is what comes of your style of parenting, then your words do not reassure me."

Frigga exhaled as she waited for Alvaeriel's ultimatum.

"Know this, All-Mother . . . . your people and mine have been on good terms for the better part of a hundred thousand years. However, if anything should happen to my daughter while she is off on this foolish quest of yours, then I will hold you personally responsible, and the nature of our relationship will be significantly altered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Unequivocally," answered Frigga.

"Good."

Alvaeriel started to turn back to the drawbridge.

"I will be expecting news of my daughter's safe return. Do not make me wait for it."

Alvaeriel stormed off, returning to the _Eternal Wind _without so much as a farewell or a backwards glance. Frigga then watched as the gigantic airship cast off and floated back into space. While of course she was concerned about the current struggle Princess Aeltri and her son faced, she couldn't help but now be worried about what the future might bring.

* * *

Having finally gotten to the end of the cavern, Thor's party emerged from a hole in the side of a mountain to look out at the large expanse of the world in front of them. The landscape was gray and lifeless, stretching on in all directions to create a barren, desolate and seemingly endless world. Small pockets of hills and other mountain ranges were visible in the far distance.

Behind one of these mountains was the top of an artificial structure. It was a vertical gothic tower with four spires at each corner of itself. No other details could be made out because of how far away it was, but when Jane saw it, she instantly felt a sense of dread build up in her bosom.

"Brigandir," said Faradei.

The five members of the party took a few moments just to look out at the scope of the Dark World before them. Despite being in the company of four others, Jane couldn't help but gulp as the true nature of her desolation gripped her psyche. Numerous emotions, such as fear, anxiety and foreboding all began mixing together inside her, just the same as the Aether was mixing itself with her innards.

"It will be dusk soon," said Faradei. "The Dark World is covered in shadow by day, but at night, you cannot see anything. I suggest we make camp in the cavern, and leave right at dawn."

Thor nodded, and everyone retreated back into the cavern. Settling in, the group took shelter just outside of visual range of the cavern's entrance. Jane eyed a provisions pack that Sif had brought, which was clipped to her belt along with the small black box that Thor had referred to as the Uru Casket. Sif noticed Jane's gaze, before silently shaking her head. Jane gulped again before laying down on the rock-covered ground.

Thor sat between Jane and Sif, and Aeltri sat on Jane's other side. Faradei kept standing, looking at the cavern entrance, almost as if he was expecting something to intrude upon them at any moment. Jane kept her gaze on him, when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Aeltri.

"You look cold," said Aeltri, before taking off her royal coat.

"O-Oh, it's, it's o-okay," stammered Jane.

"Please."

Jane relented and allowed Aeltri to put the coat around her shoulders. Jane quickly nodded her head, as the newfound warmth was most comforting. Thor put Mjolnir on the ground next to him, and Jane found her gaze drawn to it. She ran her eyes along the inscription markings, not recognizing the symbols.

Jane then noticed that once again, all eyes were on her.

"You don't all have to stare," she said, half-joking.

"Forgive us, Jane Foster," said Thor. "Interacting with mortals is something all of us have little experience in."

"Wanna talk to me about little experience? I still don't even fully believe it myself. I mean, last two days, I've been to more planets than any other human in history. Elves, dragons, gods, other worlds . . . . all this was just fantasy stuff to me. Now . . . ."

Thor, Sif, Faradei and Aeltri all listened intently.

"Now I just don't know. Seeing that . . . . that world, out there . . . . not gonna lie. I'm scared."

A frown grew on Jane's face.

"Feeling this . . . . this, this thing, growing inside me . . . . I'm terrified."

Thor drew himself closer to Jane, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sitting across from her, Sif's eye gave a slight twitch, but she otherwise stayed motionless.

"You are not alone in this, Jane Foster," said Thor.

"Jane."

"What?"

"Just . . . . just call me Jane."

Thor looked up for a moment before looking back down at her.

"Very well, Jane."

Jane rubbed her nose for a second before Aeltri slouched down next to her.

"I know what it's like," started Aeltri. "To be afraid of what's inside you. Lived most of my life in fear . . . . of the future. What people would think of my . . . . gifts. What would happen if I didn't know, didn't learn, what to do with it. Feeling like you're all alone, lost in your thoughts, confused."

Jane looked at Aeltri with sympathetic eyes.

"But then I learned to embrace it. To . . . ."

Aeltri formed a tiny energy bubble in her palm, allowing it dance around her hand for a minute. A small smile grew on Jane's face as she watched the gorgeous display. Aeltri then popped the bubble, letting the energy dissipate.

"It's not exactly the same thing," continued Aeltri, "but I . . . ."

"Thank you," said Jane.

Aeltri gave her a half-smile. Faradei then walked up to the group and sat with them, with Aeltri looking warmly at him as he took his place.

"I have to say, you are not quite what I expected in a mortal," said Faradei. "We had always been taught that your people were frail, quick to live and die . . . . but despite all this, you've mostly kept an air of humour about yourself."

"I try," replied Jane.

"I'm sorry for aiming an arrow at you back on Alfheim."

"Aim? Who cares if you aimed? I'm just happy you didn't shoot."

Faradei and Jane shared a short laugh. He then reached into one of his pockets, and pulled out two small daggers. He handed one to Aeltri, who took it and placed it in her belt. He then held the other one out to Jane.

"What's that?"

"An emergency measure," replied Faradei.

Jane hesitated, but then reached out and slowly grasped the dagger. It was a curved, silver blade, in pristine condition.

"'Tis an iron dagger," explained Faradei. "A finely crafted weapon. Iron is the most exploitable weakness of the Dark Elves."

Jane looked over the dagger, holding it with both hands. She then looked back at Faradei.

"Just in case," he said.

Jane nodded and put the dagger in her right pant pocket. As she put it away, her eyes then started flaring up with red energy. Thor's eyes widened.

"Jane!"

Jane's body seized up again, forced to stare upwards as all of her limbs locked in place. She vibrated profusely as more of the ancient Elven language spilled from her mouth. Thor and Aeltri held her in place, and Sif burst up from her seat, drawing her sword.

After about ten seconds, the episode ended, and Jane blinked a few times, breathing quickly. She looked around, disoriented. Sif then looked at her in horror, pointing at her arms.

"Look!"

Everyone then watched as Jane's skin tone changed before their eyes. Flushing out most of the colour, her skin then took on the pale, ghostly hue of the Dark Elves. Jane started hyperventilating upon seeing it herself, and Sif pointed the tip of her sword directly at her neck.

"She has changed," said Sif. "She has become Ciridylia."

"I'm not Malekith's wife!" shouted Jane. "I'm still me!"

Still holding Jane's shoulder, Thor reached his free hand to one of his pockets, and pulled out a small, orb-shaped stone with a marking on it. He then turned his head to Sif.

"Sif, please! There is no need for this! She is under enough strain already! The change is not yet complete. We can still save her!"

"We do not know how much time we have," argued Sif. "What if she changes, and can control the Aether? Use it to kill us? She could be the death of us all!"

The fear in Jane's eyes grew as the God of War stared her down.

"It will not come to that!" yelled Thor. "Stand down!"

Sif kept her sword pointed at Jane's throat. Everyone stared at Sif, waiting to see what she would do. After another minute of rumination, Sif then withdrew her sword, throwing it to the floor in anger. Everyone else sighed in relief as Sif then laid down on the ground, turning away from the group. Thor then turned back to the others.

"Everyone, try to get some rest. We leave at sunrise."

* * *

As the group packed up their belongings and started walking out of the cavern, Jane looked out at the landscape ahead of them. A dense fog began settling in the valley, drooping down from over the distant mountains. Faradei took the lead, scouting out a safe path for them to descend. As they started to walk, Jane looked down at her skin, still in disbelief at how different she now looked.

Aeltri walked behind Faradei, and Jane walked beside Thor behind her. Sif took up the rear of the party. As they walked, Jane thought back to the small stone Thor had grasped, and she looked at the pocket he had pulled it from.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What was that stone? The one you grabbed, when Sif . . . ."

Jane's voice trailed off. Thor reached into the pocket again, pulling out the small stone. It was only four centimetres wide. It had a marking on it in the shape of a leaf.

"This?"

"Yeah."

Thor took a moment to answer her question.

"This is a Healing Stone of Hardol, a relic of Vanaheim. It is said to contain magic that can heal any wound, no matter how severe."

Jane looked at the stone in wonderment.

"Alas, it can be used only once, when crushed over the person who is wounded. The dust seeps through the skin and enters the blood, healing all ailment or injury."

"Where did you get it?"

"'Twas a gift from my mother. She inherited the stones, the only three left in existence. Her father used one on her to save her life when she was but a young girl. She then gave the last two to her sons, one for me, one for my brother. He has since used his . . . . so, this is the only one left."

Jane let Thor's words sink in before she spoke again.

"You . . . . you were willing to use it on me?"

Thor did not answer, but instead just smiled at her. The two shared a brief moment of looking at each other in silence before they resumed walking. As they did, Jane had a new emotion stirring inside her, one that she was not expecting.

Hope.


	8. The Dark World

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 8: The Dark World

The two of them standing in the observatory room with the well, Loki and Amora continued to watch as an aerial view of the Dark World showed them how Thor's party was progressing. Amora was leaning over the sill of the well, with her elbows placed on it. She was repeatedly tapping the fingers on her right palm against her cheek, and sulked about as she waited for something to happen.

Loki, however, was not such a passive observant. His hands held behind his back, he stood utterly still as he stared at the water in the well. His breathing was so slowed as he tried to focus that at certain points it seemed that he had completely forgotten to breathe at all. After several more agonizing minutes of nothing in particular happening, Amora decided to slither her way up to him, seizing him from behind.

Rubbing her pelvis against the back of Loki's right thigh, Amora began sensually massaging the front of his body. She ran the tips of her fingers along the lines of the muscles on his chest, but he seemed completely unresponsive to her flirtations. Sulking again, she placed her chin on his right shoulder and frowned.

"You're no fun."

Loki sighed.

"I'm afraid I am not," replied Loki. "I have been waiting for this for far too long . . . . I'm just not in the mood."

"You're never not in the mood around me . . . . am I to be shunned away by both of the Odinsons?"

Loki gave a brief snicker at this. Amora continued to press her body against Loki's as she looked down at Thor's party.

"Although I must say, I'm surprised," she said. "The apple of Thor's eye appears to have changed. I never thought I would see the day."

"The mortal?"

"Yes . . . . you remember what I told you of his body language? I can see it, all of it. His heart is on a knife's edge, dangling over a dangerous precipice. He himself is unsure of his feelings, but what his body says without his notice means everything."

Loki narrowed his eyes as he mused over Amora's words.

"That does make things more interesting," said Loki. "He always had a foolishly bleeding heart. Who is to say he would not stoop so low?"

"I never would have thought you to be the one to chastise someone for loving . . . ."

Loki violently turned his body as the back of his right hand smacked Amora across the face. Shrieking in startlement, she landed on all fours before quickly turning her head back up to look at him. Loki's demeanour had completely changed, with no semblance left of his mischievous self. All of the rage and malice she knew was in his heart had come straight to the surface.

Amora knew she could teleport away or even battle Loki if she needed to, but preferred to try and avoid further hostilities. She wiped her mouth and stood back up, waiting for him to speak.

"You do not, ever, speak of that again," demanded Loki.

Her face neutral, Amora swallowed her pride and gave a brief nod of compliance. He then turned around and resumed his watch of the well. Glaring at him once his back was turned, Amora then left the room, knowing that she need not stay in his company any longer.

* * *

After having walked for almost a dozen hours, Thor's party had decided to take a moment of rest in an alcove in the stone of the mountains they were moving along. The alcove was situated along the pathway Faradei had scouted out that ran across the side of a major mountain range, before leading to a natural bridge that led to the other side of the continent.

The bridge itself was made of sedimentary rock, and was easily ten kilometres long. It stretched about two thousand metres into the air over a canyon that had a river running through it. When she first saw the expanse of the canyon before her, Jane had made a joke about the movie _Cliffhanger. _She had then realized that her joke was a waste, because none of her compatriots knew what a movie was.

Faradei had pointed out a set of ruins that could barely be seen in the distance on the other side of the continent. There were several large, white stone columns that had been placed in a lake. Due to matching a description that had been given in his studies, he surmised that they were the same ruins that were said to be close to the Temple of Arishem.

The group was now sitting in the alcove, and Jane was relieved to have Sif finally open her provisions pack. She handed out a small piece of bread to each member of the party, and they all took it without question. Jane squinted at the bread, for it looked, smelled and felt like nothing she had ever encountered before. Finally taking a bite, she chewed on it to discover that it tasted just like regular bread, and then casually consumed the rest of her serving.

As they were about to leave the alcove, Faradei held out his arm, gesturing for everyone to stay silent. Quietly sniffing the air, a look of mortification then took over Faradei's face. He slowed his breathing to the point that he was not making even a whisper, and everyone in the party followed suit. A few moments later, they all heard what had given him pause.

The breathing of Zedonius could be heard through the rock as the gargantuan dragon climbed down the side of the mountain. All the party had to see was his right claw reaching down and grabbing at the cliff edge of the pathway to know that they were mere metres away from the monster. Every instinct in Jane's body told her to panic, but she knew that if she did, she was dead.

Gulping hard, she then felt Thor's arm reach around her shoulders, pulling her in close. Thor had noticed that she was on the verge of hyperventilating, which would have given away their position. He pressed her face against his chest, and she closed her eyes. Trying hard to tune everything else out, she couldn't help but hear the great dragon sniffing into the air.

Sniffing for her.

She waited for the inevitable, but it never came. After another minute, Thor let go of Jane, and she let her eyes flutter open. Looking out of the alcove, she saw that Zedonius had taken off, and was flying into the distance. Two Harrows then flew overhead, before going in the direction they had come from.

"Malekith's agents know we're here," said Faradei. "They'll be scouring the entire continent for us. Well, we did say we wanted a stealth mission, right?"

"What do we do?" asked Jane, who was starting to get frantic. "We'll be, we'll be easy targets crossing that bridge! N-No, no cover at all!"

"Indeed," replied Faradei. "That's why we're crossing at night."

"At night?! You crazy? You said we can't move at night!"

"I said that at night you cannot see anything. The same will be for the enemy. A daunting challenge, but we will never make it across the bridge alive otherwise."

"'Tis quite the risk," said Thor.

"This whole journey is a risk," replied Faradei. "Every other option ends in our death."

Everyone took a moment to let the reality of their situation sink in.

"We wait for nightfall."

The group had formed their small circle again. Aeltri and Thor were sleeping, while Faradei maintained a vigilant watch of the horizon. As the sun was setting, Jane looked at Sif, who was sitting on the ground near her, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Jane adopted the same pose before smiling at her.

It took Sif a couple minutes before she realized she was being stared at. Startled, she returned Jane's gaze.

"Hey."

"Do you need something?"

"Nah, I just . . . . I, uh . . . . I w-wanted to . . . . apologize."

"For what?"

"For, uh . . . . well, I guess first thing would be for calling you a crazy bitch. When you grabbed me off Earth, I mean."

Sif tilted her head slightly as she considered Jane's words.

"And, uh . . . . for all this."

Jane paused.

"N-not that it's my fault, really, didn't ask for that orb thing to f-fall from the sky . . . . eh, um . . . . just that . . . . I know I've caused a lot of . . . . frustration. Since that happened, and . . . . I didn't, I never wanted to."

Jane looked down, sullenly rocking her head from side to side. Sif pondered for a while, before finally speaking up.

"You needn't apologize, Jane. If anyone should, 'tis I. You have done nothing wrong, and I . . . . I have not treated you in kind."

Jane looked away from the floor and back at Sif, who was sighing.

"I have let . . . . I have been blinded, by my emotions and my duty. I have threatened your life, when you are an innocent. I have ashamed myself by drawing my sword on an ally."

Jane gave a smile.

"You also saved my life, and all those Elves when you pulled us outta there. I'd say you've earned some slack."

Sif smiled at this.

"Still, I am sorry."

"It's okay."

Jane and Sif shared a warm smile before they both resumed looking at the ground. After another minute, Jane perked up again.

"So, let me ask you something that's been on my mind."

Sif turned her head to Jane again.

"You and Thor . . . . so, you uh, are you, uh, together?"

"In what manner of speaking?"

"Like, dating."

"Dating?"

"Uh, right, you guys probably don't use that word, isn't Shakespearean enough for you. Um, lemme think, uh . . . . what word am I looking for, uh, I guess, engaged? No, wait, I got it. Betrothed."

"Ah, betrothed! Uh . . . . well . . . ."

Jane closed her mouth as she waited for an answer.

"I suppose the answer to your question would be no," said Sif. "We have made no formal marriage arrangement. However . . . . we have . . . . and so do most people in Asgard, a sort of . . . . general understanding, that that is something that will come in time."

"But, you haven't . . . . haven't said anything yet?"

"'Tis not my place to presume what wants the heart of my prince."

"But what do you want?"

Sif did not answer. Jane knew what this meant.

"You asked him about it?"

"No. I have not."

"Well . . . . just sayin', that, uh . . . . I know what it's like. To be in that weird space, you know? Not yes or no, but maybe? It sucks . . . . but if that's what you want, then you should probably talk to him about it."

"I have wanted to, but . . . . we've been . . . . preoccupied, with other matters."

"Heh. Right. You guys are immortal, and you're telling me you can't find the time to tell him how you feel?"

Again, Sif did not answer.

"You know, you guys think you're so different from us. Humans, I mean. But you're not, not at all. Only known you for a couple days . . . . but your people, and mine? We're exactly the same."

Jane and Sif both went quiet again. Faradei then approached them, waking Aeltri and Thor. As the party was about to leave, Jane's eyes filled with red again.

"Oh no."

Jane experienced another seizing episode. Once it was over, her eyes took on a more vibrant shade of blue. Aeltri gasped upon seeing that they looked almost exactly like Malekith's.

"Jane?" asked Aeltri.

"I'm here," panted Jane. "Mostly, I-I think."

Jane took in several deep breaths, indicating her exhaustion.

"I look worse, don't I?"

Nobody answered her question. Jane closed her eyes and sighed, putting her hands on her face. She let out a few tears before wiping off her new eyes. Everyone regarded her with frowns, as they tried to rationalize what she could possibly be going through.

"I, uh . . . . I can't hide it anymore. There's something else happening here, whenever I go all . . . . and it gets more vibrant every time."

"What is it?" asked Aeltri.

"I see things," answered Jane. "Things I don't . . . . things that aren't my eyes. What I've seen. They, they're . . . . they were fuzzy at first, but they get clearer . . . . like some kinda crazy dream, or nightmare or something. But, uh, thinking about it now . . . . I think they're memories."

"Memories?" asked Thor.

"Yeah. And they aren't mine. In them, I see Malekith . . . . but, he's better. Like, without the whole, face cut in half thing. And . . . . he's at home. At home with, uh . . . . I think they're his kids."

Everyone went silent again.

"Malekith had children?" asked Thor.

"Yeah. And he uh, he steps into the room. And he, he looks at them, and his eyes just light up. They're so happy to see him, they just jump into his arms. And . . . . and he has nothing but joy on his face."

The lines of Aeltri's eyes softened as she listened to Jane's narration.

"He takes them to a, to a . . . . to a tub. And he bathes them, washes their skin, and . . . . he does it s-so, so lovingly. And, when he's done, he then, looks at me . . . . and he walks over, but it's not me, it's her. And he says . . . . says . . . . he says how happy he is, to have his family."

Thor was visibly moved by this, and Sif noticed. She reached out and pressed her hand against his, and he gently grasped it.

"Next thing you know . . . . the scene, the scene, it uh, it changes. And the home's gone. Just, rubble. And . . . . and Malekith's there, but he's changed. The joy's gone. Nothing but . . . . but sorrow in his eyes. And he falls to his knees, and he screams at the sky . . . . and you just know . . . . you just know he has nothing left."

A single tear slipped from the corner of Faradei's left eye. Aeltri stepped next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. Jane held her hands together, anxiously rubbing them against each other. The whole party took a moment of silence, which Jane eventually broke.

"Much as it . . . . as it, uh . . . . much as it makes me wonder, I uh . . . . I don't think he's all bad. Whatever he is now . . . . he wasn't back then. I'm telling you, I've watched it happen three times now, and the man I see, in that vision . . . . is a man with nothing in his heart but love for his family. The same as any of us."

Aeltri walked up to Jane and gave her a hug, which Jane happily returned. Looking out at the night sky, Faradei knew it was time to leave. Without another word, the party marched out of the alcove and headed towards the bridge. With virtually no light and only Faradei's sharpened senses to lead them, the party started their trek across the bridge, continuing their journey through the Dark World.


	9. Dungeons and Dragons

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 9: Dungeons and Dragons

Having made it across the bridge, Thor's party was now in the midst of a foggy, small forest, consisting mostly of dully coloured trees and piles of soggy leaves. They had spent most of the night making their way through said forest, frequently touching the trees as a way of charting both their progress and their proximity to each other. Jane was surprised to see some form of natural life left on the Dark World.

As the dawn broke over the continent, Faradei scouted out an exit from the forest. At the edge of the tree line, the party looked out at the valley beyond, and saw both the lake with the towering column ruins, and a large temple a kilometre away from it. In the far distance, beyond another mountain range, the top of Brigandir could be seen.

The Temple of Arishem itself was about forty metres in height, with numerous etchings and markings all around the outer shell. Atop the entrance stood a statue of a humanoid being with a rectangular head, and four semi-circle slits where its face should have been.

"Arishem," said Faradei. "I have seen artist's renderings of him in our mythology books."

"Then we've made it!" exclaimed Thor. "At last."

"Not quite. Still have quite a trek to make to get there. Although, if you want to call it quits and say we made it, I suppose you could . . . . but think of all the people who would be mad at you!"

Thor heartily laughed.

"You jest quite well, for an Elf."

"And you fight quite well, for an Asgardian."

"Oh, ho ho!"

Thor gave a light punch to Faradei's shoulder. Holding Aeltri's coat close to her chest with both arms, Jane looked out at the temple, exhaling with relief at knowing that their long journey was finally going to be worth it. She then turned to Aeltri, who smiled at her. Faradei scanned the skies one last time, before nodding to the rest of the party and leading the way to the temple.

As the group passed by the lake with the ruins, Jane took it upon herself to look at it. The towering columns carried a majestic air, as if they were bygone relics of a proud age long since forgotten. Some of them were even connected by bridges, suggesting a network of some sort, of which she could not discern the function. Aeltri caught Jane's gaze.

"What are those?" asked Jane.

"I am not quite sure," answered Aeltri. "They appear to be some kind of grouping of towers. The markings, and positioning . . . . perhaps some, monastic site?"

"Man, this must've been quite the place back in the day. Feel kinda bad for the Dark Elves, to be honest. All this place . . . . just empty."

"Yeah . . . . it is sad."

"Are they all gone?"

Aeltri shook her head. She then stopped in her tracks, and Jane followed suit.

"No, the Dark Elves still live, on the other continents," explained Aeltri. "Far as I was told, they've abandoned this whole area because of the shame they felt at the end of the Great War. They were a proud people once."

Aeltri sighed.

"Not quite so anymore."

"Far as you were told?" asked Jane.

"Well, yes," replied Aeltri. "Nobody really talks to the Dark Elves anymore. Recluses now. Keep to their own. Like I said . . . . it's sad."

Faradei, who was leading Thor and Sif towards the temple, then saw that Jane and Aeltri were several paces behind them because they had stopped to observe the ruins.

"Excuse me, princess!" called Faradei in a mocking tone.

Jane and Aeltri turned to Faradei, who then looked up in the sky with terror. Everyone turned to see that Zedonius was in the distant sky behind them, and that he was roaring into the air, signalling that he had found his objective.

Thor immediately rushed to Jane's side. She was frozen in place upon seeing the fearsome dragon.

"Jane. Jane!"

Jane did not move. Thor then grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her, startling her out of her trance.

"Jane, you must go! Now!"

"W-What a-about you?!"

Thor clasped Jane's left hand with both of his own.

"I will fend the beast off. I said I would save you, and I intend to."

"But Thor!" yelled Sif. "You cannot fight the dragon alone! I will . . . ."

"You," interrupted Thor, "will keep Jane safe. All of you, go to the temple, and finish what we came here to do."

"But . . . ."

"Go!"

Sif shook her head in frustration before reaching her arm around Jane's shoulder, ushering her to start running alongside her. Sif gave Thor one last backwards glance before she and the rest of the party broke into a sprint towards the temple. Closing his eyes for a moment, Thor heard Zedonius roar once again, before turning around and starting to spin Mjolnir with his right hand.

"Now, beast . . . . 'tis you and I. For Asgard!"

Leaping off the ground, Thor flew straight towards the gigantic dragon, whose belly started glowing the same orange hue as his reptilian eyes. Holding steady, Thor flew under the stream of fire that emitted from Zedonius' maw, before ramming his hammer directly against the beast's chest.

The resounding clap of a shockwave was heard when Thor's hammer struck Zedonius' skin, and the dragon was knocked clean out of its flight trajectory. Spinning for a moment, Zedonius quickly recovered control of his flight before lashing out with his tail, smacking Thor in the side. The force of the tail whip attack sent Thor flying backwards, which caused him to crash through one of the columns of the lake ruins.

Rearing his head, Zedonius held his wings outstretched and soared over the network of ruined towers. Perching himself atop a cathedral structure, he then snaked his head down to see Thor flying back up towards him. Zedonius let out another stream of fire, which Thor dodged by flying laterally, circle strafing around the cathedral.

* * *

At this time, Jane looked over her shoulder as she continued to run, seeing that Thor was battling Zedonius in the distance. Breathing heavily, she stopped running.

"He's all alone out there! You have to help him!"

Sif turned around and seized Jane by the wrist, tugging her along.

"There is no more we can do for him!" yelled Sif. "He gave us this chance! We must not waste it!"

Jane knew that she was helpless to assist Thor, but she struggled against Sif's grip anyway. Aeltri then turned and called back to Jane.

"Jane! Please! We must go!"

Wincing to herself with tears in her eyes, Jane then turned back around and ran after the rest of the party, hoping that both Thor and herself would live long enough to see each other again.

* * *

Zedonius followed Thor with his eyes before shifting his body so that he could attempt another spinning tail whip. Reacting quickly, Thor darted upwards over the dragon's tail, before hovering and holding his hammer towards the sky.

"Foul lizard! Servant of evil! You face the wrath of Mjolnir!"

Stormy clouds welled in the sky before a large burst of lightning surged from above and into Mjolnir. From there, it bounced towards Zedonius, striking the beast and rippling across his skin. Zedonius howled in pain, gripping the cathedral roof with his talons as numerous shards of stone tore off of the walls.

Reeling his head in, Zedonius then abruptly burst his head forward and launched a fireball from his mouth. The attack was so quick and unexpected that Thor did not brace for it, and he was blasted out of the sky. His armour singed, Thor was too stunned to react as Zedonius pounced down from the top of the cathedral.

Slashing at Thor's belly with the claws on his left wing, Zedonius then lashed out with his other hand, grabbing Thor out of the air. Landing on the side of a column, the mighty dragon then slammed Thor against the white stone, breaking the column apart. The two combatants then tumbled at the loss of their support structure, collapsing into the lake below.

Thor quickly clambered onto a stone platform, taking a moment to shake off some of the water that had drenched his clothing. Turning around, he saw that Zedonius was flailing about in the liquid. However, the dragon quickly reasserted itself, before glaring and growling at the son of Odin. Opening his mouth to show the lines of serrated knives he had for teeth, Zedonius then charged forward, intending to swallow Thor whole.

Bending his knees slightly, Thor was able to vault himself over Zedonius' head at just the right moment. Zedonius had built up too much velocity to break off his charge, and as such slammed his face against another column. It took him only a moment to realize that he had wedged the tip of his jaws into the stone.

Grinning to himself, Thor then jumped towards Zedonius, bringing his hammer down on the dragon's spine. Cracking some of the beast's scales, Thor then repeatedly beat Zedonius on the same spot. After four blows, the dragon finally broke free of the column and reached around with his neck, snatching Thor off of his back with his jaws.

Thor yelled as Zedonius bit into him, breaking off pieces of his armour. Zedonius then whipped his head around and let go, flinging Thor towards the base of the main cathedral. Zedonius followed up with another fireball, which wounded Thor even further. Before the dragon could finish him off with a final flame blast, Thor spent most of his remaining energy launching himself into the air.

Flying around the cathedral, Thor prepared to try another ramming attack. However, he was blindsided by Zedonius anticipating this move and swinging around the corner with a wing flap, smacking Thor out of the air again. Landing on his side on another platform, Thor winced as he grasped at his left arm, which was bleeding.

Utterly exhausted, Thor could only watch as the villainous dragon calmly approached him.

* * *

Faradei ran into the temple first, followed by Aeltri, Jane and finally Sif, who checked behind to make sure no one was following them. The interior of the temple was a dark, wide hall, and looked like a place of worship. Another smaller statue of Arishem stood at the front of the hall, and before it was a small altar.

"This," said Faradei, pointing at the altar. "This is what we use."

Jane ran up to the altar, but before the party could do anything, they heard another voice from behind.

"Unfortunately, you shall never have the chance."

Everyone in the party turned around to see Malekith strolling into the room, alongside Kurse and a squad of his followers. They then could see the Cryptorium hovering in the air outside the temple, turning off its cloaking barrier so that it would be visible. Faradei aimed and fired an arrow as fast as he could, but Malekith shot the arrow out of the air with a red lightning blast from his left index finger.

"A fine effort you all have made," said Malekith. "Of course, it was all for nothing. I knew that this was your objective as soon as I detected the Aether's presence in Svartalfheim. Where else could you go to try and save the mortal?"

Sif glared at the Dark Elf.

"You . . . . you have been waiting for us."

Malekith laughed before shifting his gaze to Jane. She started breathing faster as he regarded her form.

"It truly is a miracle, my beloved, to see you alive again."

"I'm not your wife," insisted Jane.

"Not yet . . . . but you will be."

"Enough!" yelled Sif, drawing her sword. "You want her? Claim her yourself."

Malekith smirked as Faradei drew another arrow. Kurse growled, clenching his fists. Jane looked between Sif and Faradei, gulping as she knew that they were vastly outnumbered. She took a step back, and looked to her side to see Aeltri standing there. However, rather than use her magic powers as Jane would expect, Aeltri pulled out her dagger.

Jane raised an eyebrow, before gasping as she watched Aeltri stab Sif in the back.

"AGH!"

Jane screamed. Aeltri then turned to look at Faradei, covering her whole forearm in green flames.

"Princess?!"

Aeltri screamed as she unleashed the flame blast, striking the floor at Faradei's feet. Jane gasped again as the force of the attack bashed Faradei against the wall, and he collapsed to his side. Sif recovered from being stabbed, only for Aeltri to fire a charged energy beam at her, smashing her square in the chest. She too was knocked against a wall, before landing on the floor with a groan.

Before Jane could say anything, Aeltri then seized her arm, dragging her forward.

"No! No!"

Aeltri threw Jane to the ground in front of her. Jane was now on all fours, and was between Aeltri and Malekith.

"Malekith!" called Aeltri.

Malekith looked at her, seemingly unsure of Aeltri's intentions.

"I am Aeltri, heir to the throne of Alfheim. As you can see, I am also a mage."

Jane looked over at both Sif and Faradei, but they were unconscious.

"I have spent my entire life having to hide my power, being told by my mother how much I would be despised if my secret were to be outed. My putrid mother, whom I detest with every fibre of my being!"

Malekith let a hint of a grin form on his face.

"I understand that there Light Elves who shared my predicament," continued Aeltri. "Shared my power, and the misery it brought me. Who didn't want to hide anymore. Who decided to join you instead of live in fear."

Malekith nodded. Aeltri then smiled and gestured towards Jane, offering her to him. Jane looked up at Aeltri, still in shock at what was happening.

"Aeltri . . . . why?"

Aeltri looked at Jane with saddened eyes.

"We all have our choices to make," answered Aeltri. "It's a shame, really. I was really starting to like you."

Kurse stepped forward and picked Jane off the ground. He then heaved her over his shoulder as she swung her arms and legs in vain.

"No, dammit, no! Lemme go! No! Sif! Faradei! NOOOOOOOO!"

Malekith then held out his hand towards Aeltri.

"Aeltri," he said. "Know that you've made a very wise choice. Welcome to my kin."

Aeltri licked her lips and nodded with cordiality as she took Malekith's hand. They then walked together along with the rest of the Dark Elves out of the temple and back towards the Cryptorium. Malekith then stopped for a moment to fire a red energy blast at the ceiling of the temple hall, causing it to cave inwards, burying Sif and Faradei inside.

* * *

Zedonius clambered over to Thor, gripping a column with his right wing and the cathedral with his left. As he reached forward with his head to again try to swallow Thor, the God of Thunder burst up and used Mjolnir to smack the dragon's face away. The sudden counterattack snapped part of Zedonius' jaw, which caused him to fall directly into the water.

As Zedonius tried to free himself of the liquid, Thor raised his hammer again, and summoned as much lightning as he could. A relentless storm of white bolts struck Zedonius all at once, reverberating through the water and back into his body. Thor shouted in agony as he maintained the attack for almost a whole minute.

Once it was over, Zedonius let out a final roar before slumping down in the lake, dead.

Falling to his knees, Thor let the electrical energy seep back into his own body, healing some of his wounds. He then opened his eyes and launched back into the air. As he flew towards the temple, his eyes widened upon seeing the Cryptorium, and Jane being carried inside it.

"JANE!"

Jane saw him and reached out with one hand.

"THOR!"

The door of the Cryptorium closed, and the massive orb lifted off the ground. Thor yelled as he threw his hammer at the orb, but it quickly flew out of range.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

As Mjolnir returned to him, Thor could only watch as the Cryptorium rapidly sped off into the distance.


	10. Brigandir

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 10: Brigandir

Jane was shoved into a seat by Kurse, who sniffed her multiple times before walking away. Jane knew that there was nothing she could do to escape, so she did not bother to put up a fight. She instead started mentally taking stock of everyone and everything inside of the giant orb chamber. Almost a hundred Elves were there, with one of them operating the piloting mechanisms of the Cryptorium using the holographic display screens.

Jane then watched as Malekith approached her. She took the time to visually absorb all of his features. His ghostly white hair. His piercing blue eyes. The blackened metal that made up the left side of his body, and the bone lines that glowed blue underneath. He spent a few moments looking her over, before reaching out and rubbing the back of his left hand on the side of her face.

She shivered as he touched her.

"Be not afraid," said Malekith. "You are quite safe now. I have no intention of harming the vessel that carries my beloved wife."

Jane scoffed.

"So I'm just supposed to be peachy that my body's getting taken over? Yeah, right."

Malekith laughed to himself before gesturing for Aeltri to walk over. As she did, Jane shot her a furious glare, which was promptly ignored. Another Dark Elf approached, holding a small silver bowl of black ashes. Aeltri grinned as Malekith gazed into her eyes.

"Now, Princess Aeltri . . . ."

Malekith dipped both of his hands into the bowl, caking his fingers in ashes. The Dark Elf with the bowl then backed away. Taking a step forward, Malekith held his palms in the air over Aeltri's face. She stood still, eagerly anticipating the ritual which was about to occur. Malekith smiled as he then pressed both of his thumbs against Aeltri's cheeks, which caused several magical energy bubbles to materialize, circling the air around the two Elves.

Aeltri shrieked in pain as her cheeks lit up with magical energy.

"Receive my imprint . . . . my mark . . . . my curse . . . ."

Jane winced as she heard Aeltri continue to scream.

"Receive the Sigil of Malakhas, my sigil, my legacy . . . . and become my family."

Malekith let go of Aeltri's cheeks, and the energy bubbles disappeared. Aeltri took in a deep breath as the same sigils that were on the cheeks of the other Light Elves in the room formed on her own. Opening her eyes, she then grinned with delight.

"You will never know fear again, Princess Aeltri," said Malekith. "Instead, your enemies will know fear of you. Your gifts were never meant to be hidden. They were meant to be embraced, the way my people embraced our gifts."

Aeltri started chuckling under her breath.

"And when the new universe is born with the power of the Aether . . . . when we take control, and you become the Queen you were always meant to be . . . . your people will realize why they were right to dread your power."

"My mother comes first," said Aeltri, smiling with satisfaction. "She will suffer for all of the anguish she has put me through. All the years of hiding, of repression . . . . all my time as her prisoner."

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Jane kicked at Aeltri's ankle.

"That's what this is about?!" scolded Jane. "You're just mad at your mom? You kidding?!"

Malekith and Aeltri both turned to look at Jane with raised eyebrows.

"Everybody gets mad at their parents! Everyone! Just a part of growing up! Doesn't mean you have to do all . . . . all this!"

Aeltri sneered at Jane before stepping in front of her. With cold eyes, Aeltri then lowered her knees to place herself at eye level with Jane.

"You think you know me so well, do you, Jane?"

Jane held her head back, feeling like Aeltri was invading her personal space.

"Then tell me . . . . why were you surprised when I betrayed you?"

Jane narrowed her eyes, but did not say anything. Aeltri stood back up, smirking at her. Malekith then turned as he heard the Dark Elf who was piloting the Cryptorium speak up.

"We have reached Brigandir."

"Set us down," ordered Malekith. "Our new universe starts here, today."

* * *

Thor furiously smashed away the rubble that had barricaded the entrance to the temple, repeatedly and wildly swinging his hammer to do so. After breaking his way through the rocks, he rushed inside to find both Sif and Faradei collapsed on the stone floor. He ran up to Sif and knelt beside her, grabbing the back of her head.

"Sif? Sif!"

Sif's eyes remained closed. Thor pressed his ear against her breast, listening for her heartbeat. He then placed both of his hands on her face, gently slapping her cheeks.

"Sif!"

Still receiving no response, he let her fall back to the floor, before putting Mjolnir on the ground next to him. Holding both of his hands together, he then raised them above his head. He slammed them down together on her chest, and her eyes burst open as she gasped for air.

Thor smiled with relief as Sif coughed, her eyes darting around the room as she regained her bearings. She then reached up and brushed her open palm against Thor's face.

"Thor . . . ."

Thor seized Sif's hand, squeezing it to show her that he was real.

"Yes. Yes, Sif, 'tis I."

"Thor . . . ."

Sif breathed in and out several times. Thor then heard a groan from the other side of the room, and turned his head to see Faradei slowly pushing himself off the floor.

"Faradei! You live!"

"Thor," said Sif.

Thor turned his head back to Sif.

"Thor, l-listen to me . . . . we are betrayed."

"What? Where . . . . where is Aeltri?"

"W-With . . . . with Malekith."

Thor's eyes widened with shock.

"What?"

"She turned on us," explained Sif, taking deep breaths between phrases. "Gave Jane to him . . . . pledged herself to him . . . ."

Thor looked through the entrance of the temple with a worried expression.

"Jane . . . . she . . . ."

"We can still save her," said Sif. "We can stop him. Stop Aeltri . . . ."

"Sif, you are wounded. You . . . ."

Sif interrupted Thor by seizing his hand with hers.

"As are you, but will that stop you from doing what you must?"

Thor took in a breath before answering her question.

"No."

"Then neither will I."

Thor nodded before helping Sif to her feet. Faradei wiped off his face before stumbling over to them. Thor saw that Faradei was about to faint again, and so held him up by his shoulders, allowing Faradei to lean his weight against his body. Faradei then regained consciousness again, as several tears slipped down his cheeks.

"P-Pri . . . . P-Princess . . . ."

"Faradei?"

"She . . . . s-she . . . . she turned on us, on me . . . . I . . . . it's all . . . . all my fault."

"No," said Thor. "No, 'tis not."

"It is," insisted Faradei. "She feared the end of our quest . . . . having to return home . . . . to her mother. To that life she so despised. A life of fear . . . . I never wanted to take her back, but what was I to do? What was I to do?!"

Thor turned Faradei's face towards his own.

"You have done nothing but help your friends, good Faradei. Aeltri's choice is not your doing."

"But I was supposed to protect her!" yelled Faradei. "'Twas my responsibility to keep her safe, even from herself! I failed!"

"Not yet," said Thor.

Faradei raised an eyebrow.

"We can find her, find Jane, and save them both. Speak to her, and see if you can show her the error of her ways. Perhaps she need not be lost to Malekith forever."

"I can only hope," said Faradei.

Thor, Sif and Faradei all walked out of the temple, and then looked to the skyline, in the direction the Cryptorium had taken off. In the far distance, they could see the top of Brigandir.

"The dark tower," said Faradei. "Malekith returns there, no doubt."

"We cannot reach it on time by foot!" exclaimed Sif.

"We need not travel by foot," said Thor. "We require stealth no longer. Grab hold!"

Thor pulled both Sif and Faradei close to him. Sif eagerly wrapped her arms around Thor, while Faradei did so more awkwardly and with some hesitation. Once they were both holding on to him, Thor started spinning Mjolnir.

"Do not let go," joked Thor, before launching into the air.

* * *

Malekith walked to the centre of Brigandir's roof, with Jane being pushed into position next to him by Kurse. The Cryptorium was hovering just to the side of the tower's edge, and Aeltri and over a dozen of Malekith's followers were also present. Malekith held his hands out in front of him as he surveyed the tower.

"Brigandir. The great, dark tower. My domain."

Malekith turned around to face everyone else.

"This was where I made my final stand against that vile devil, Bor. The Asgardian who thought himself better than I, when he had committed terrible atrocities that no one knew the number! It is fitting that this be the place where my new universe is born."

"New universe?" asked Jane. "Well, this place could use a decorator."

"One of his many crimes was that he butchered you," said Malekith. "My dearest Ciridylia."

The lines on Jane's face softened, as she was stunned by what Malekith had said.

"He killed you. Slaughtered you as if you were common livestock. And he did the same to our . . . . our children. Do you remember?"

Flashes of two young Dark Elves appeared in Jane's mind. She grasped at her forehead as the images repeated.

"Our son, Astos . . . . our daughter, Delia. Do you remember how they died?"

Jane saw the images of the Dark Elf children explode into dust, and she fell to her knees as her head relentlessly throbbed. Malekith arched his back down, holding his hands in front of him as his tone grew more violent.

"Do you remember how Bor destroyed our family?!"

"YES!"

Jane's eyes burst open, her pupils covered with red mist. Malekith's eyes gleamed as he saw Jane's hair start to take on the same ghostly hue as his own. The Aether swirled around under the skin of her face, as it started to seep into her brain to finish the transformation. Malekith gently cupped the bottom of Jane's chin with his left hand.

"In a few minutes, my darling, we will be together again."

Suddenly, Kurse let out a roar, pointing into the distance.

"Malekith! Look!"

Everyone turned to look where Kurse was pointing. They could see Thor flying towards them from over the range of nearby mountains. Malekith sneered. Aeltri frowned. Jane sighed with relief.

"Send out the Harrows!" ordered Malekith. "Keep him back! Ciridylia needs only a few minutes more, and then the Aether will be mine!"

A squad of several Harrows disembarked from the Cryptorium, and headed towards Thor. They started firing red lasers at him, and he swerved back and forth along his flight path to dodge the incoming projectiles. Faradei groaned in fear as Thor narrowly avoided the barrage of laser fire. Flying between a pair of Harrows, Thor then closed in on the tower.

"Sif!"

Thor swung his left arm forward, tossing Sif off of him. Holding her arms out at her sides and stretching out her legs, Sif soared through the air towards the top of the tower. She then unsheathed her sword, and used it to skewer a Dark Elf through the stomach, breaking her fall. Flipping over him, she then flung him forward as she landed on her feet.

Kurse bellowed before charging towards her. After Sif kicked away another Dark Elf, she braced herself for Kurse's attack. He swung down with a hammer fist, which Sif sidestepped before landing a roundhouse kick on his face. Leaving himself open, Kurse was then stabbed in the chest by Sif's sword. Unperturbed, Kurse knocked Sif's sword away, forcing her to spin around and slash at his knees.

As Sif and Kurse continued to duel, Thor tossed Faradei towards the tower with his other hand. Faradei curled himself into a ball as he missed the roof and instead landed on the circle balcony that denoted the perimeter of the lower floor. A handful of Dark Elves jumped off the roof and landed on the lower balcony, ready to attack him.

Faradei pulled out two daggers, quickly tossing one that landed in the throat of one of the Dark Elves. Faradei tossed another, which was deflected by the sword of his intended target. Drawing a larger blade, Faradei then started blocking sword attacks from three different Dark Elves. Staying on the defensive for a few moments, he then let out a wide horizontal slash, forcing his enemies to take a step back.

Pulling out another dagger with his free hand, Faradei then swung his two blades at different angles, creating an unpredictable assault that continued to stagger his foes. Swinging down with both blades to disarm one of the Dark Elves, he then stabbed the Elf in the chest with the dagger. As he pulled the dagger away, he launched a kick against another Dark Elf, knocking her off the edge of the balcony.

More Dark Elves jumped down to try and subdue Faradei, but Aeltri simply looked down, watching the battle. She gulped as she observed Faradei's battle prowess slowly overtake his opponents, but she did not join the fight.

Flying around the tower, Thor was pursued by a squad of Harrows, all using their rapid-fire lasers to try and shoot Thor out of the sky. Smirking to himself, Thor suddenly halted his forward flight, and one of the Harrows soared up to him. Swinging his hammer around his left side, Thor hit the Harrow square in the pilot chamber, blowing apart the whole ship.

Another Harrow launched a salvo of heat-seeking missiles, which Thor countered with a lightning blast from Mjolnir. Destroying the missiles, the lightning blast then struck another Harrow, damaging its flight mechanisms. This caused it to spiral out of control and smash against the side of the tower, jostling everyone on it.

Kurse was staggered, and Sif jumped at him to slash across his chest. Kurse growled at this before landing a punch to her gut.

"Bah!" shouted Kurse. "Petty wench! I want the Odinson! I want the God of Thunder!"

Kurse followed up with several more punches, knocking Sif towards the edge of the tower. She then was forced to use her shield to deflect a magical attack from one of the hostile Light Elves, giving Kurse another opportunity to punch her. Her face bloodied and bruised, Sif refused to give up, jabbing Kurse with her shield before slashing vertically along his waist.

Kurse groaned in pain, grabbing at his side. This gave Sif a chance to cartwheel laterally, obtaining more room to manoeuvre. Blocking two magic blasts from other Light Elves, Sif then charged one of them down, cutting open her stomach. Stepping back to dodge a sword swing, Sif then performed a spin attack, decapitating two Elves at once.

Having regained his composure, Kurse charged at Sif, intending to skewer her with his tusks. Hearing him roar, Sif turned and placed her shield between the tusks on Kurse's face, slowing him down. Kurse then tried to seize Sif with his hands, but she lowered herself to barrel roll between his legs.

"You wanted the God of Thunder?!" asked Sif.

Kurse blinked and turned around.

"You'll have to settle for the God of War!"

Sif put all of her strength into an aerial double kick, with both of her feet colliding against Kurse's chest. The mighty Dark Elf yelled as he was launched off the edge of the tower, tumbling hundreds of metres to the ground below.

Having crushed most of the Harrows, Thor grabbed the last one out of the sky with both hands before heaving it at the Cryptorium. The explosion caused by the impact sent the giant orb falling out of its hovering position, and it slowly careened towards the ground, breaking apart as it did so. Satisfied with the wreckage, Thor then landed on the roof of the tower, next to Sif. Both of the Asgardians then looked at Malekith, who was still hunched over next to Jane.

"It's over, Malekith!" yelled Thor.

"I agree."

Malekith then turned around, and both Thor and Sif gasped upon seeing him. The iron side of his body was healed, and his entire form glowed with a dark, reddish aura. Looking down at the person next to him, Thor saw that Jane was unrecognizable, and appeared to have fully taken on the form of Ciridylia.

Malekith held both of his arms out.

"The Aether is MINE! Today, a new universe will be born, and the old one swept away! Come, Odinson . . . . and face your EXTINCTION!"


	11. Jane Foster Saves the Universe

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 11: Jane Foster Saves the Universe

Thor and Sif both watched as Malekith casually strolled forward, the power of the Aether surging through his body. Jane was still sitting on the floor, but was not making any noise. Thor's eyes darted between the two, and his heart sank as he struggled to find a visual distinction that proved that something was left of Jane.

"Jane!" called Thor.

Jane did not turn her head.

"She cannot hear you, Odinson," said Malekith. "She is Ciridylia now. I will put my family back together . . . . before I destroy yours!"

Thor glared at Malekith.

"You think yourself the better?! You are a heartless monster, a man of no honour! No morality!"

Malekith stood still as the rage in his eyes intensified.

"Do not presume to lecture me on ethics, Odinson. You were not present when your grandfather slaughtered thousands of Svartalfar children, including my own! Ethics left this war a long time ago!"

Malekith then thrust his right arm forward, and a red lightning blast, fully charged by the Aether, jettisoned from it. The blast crashed into Thor's chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Malekith then fired another blast from his other hand, and Sif threw up her shield to deflect it. The force of the blast's impact knocked her back, but she did not fall.

Levitating himself so that his feet were hovering almost half a metre above the floor, Malekith then calmly began launching more energy blasts from both hands, creating a violent storm of red magic that lashed out at the two Asgardians. Thor tried to fight the blasts off with his hammer, but quickly found himself overwhelmed. For her part, Sif managed to block many of them with her shield, before she too fell to her knees.

Malekith maniacally laughed as the power of the Aether thrashed his opponents. Then, summoning all of his strength, Thor looked up, seeing Jane still sitting on the ground. Even though he knew in his heart that she may have been lost to him forever, he also knew that he could not give up. He was Thor, the God of Thunder, the son of Odin, the prince of Asgard, and he would never surrender to the forces of evil lest he be unworthy of his titles.

Thor held Mjolnir to the sky, and a lightning blast fell from the clouds and surged through him, repelling the Aether's magic. Malekith was knocked backwards a few metres by this, causing him to snarl. Thor then pointed Mjolnir directly at the Dark Elf.

"Now, villain," said Thor, "Hear me! I know your pain is genuine. Jane Foster's visions showed me that the tragedies you speak of, the ones which befell you at the hand of my grandfather, are true. And for that, I am truly sorry. But I cannot allow you to cause further harm! Surrender, and I shall show amnesty! So says Thor!"

Sif raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Thor, who did not stray his gaze from his enemy. Malekith narrowed his eyes and considered Thor for a minute before responding.

"On behalf of myself and my people, I accept your apology. However, it is fifty thousand years too late."

Thor sighed.

"So be it."

Scowling, Malekith drew back his arms as he prepared to fire off more Aether-augmented energy blasts. Before he could, Thor quickly whipped his hammer forward, smashing Malekith in the face. The villainous Dark Elf was launched backwards, his body crashing against one of the pillars on the edge of the tower.

Seething with rage, Malekith blasted himself upwards as Thor took to the skies. The two combatants charged at each other, before crashing into one another to create a large shockwave. As they landed on their feet, Malekith fired a charged blast with both hands, which Thor countered with a sustained lightning bolt. The two projectile attacks cancelled each other out.

As Thor and Malekith were both slightly stunned by their previous salvos, Sif rushed Malekith with her sword. Malekith was still able to launch a small magic blast at her, which she rolled under. Launching herself into the air, she held her sword up high before bringing it down on Malekith's left arm, cleanly severing it off.

Sif anticipated that she would be able to follow up the attack with a shield bash, but Malekith caught the shield with his right hand before he fired a magic beam with what was left of his severed arm. Sif was caught off guard and knocked to her back, and watched with horror as the Aether's mist quickly reformed his left arm.

Enraged, Thor flew forward, swinging his hammer wildly. Malekith watched Thor's movements and carefully placed several energy barriers up, which absorbed Thor's physical blows. Using the Aether's mist, Malekith formed two swords, each one a large zweihander, one in each hand. Stabbing and slashing forward, Malekith cut down both Thor and Sif, who were forced to backpedal to avoid the onslaught.

All this time, Jane watched as Thor and Sif struggled to stay alive, but she did not move.

* * *

Inside the tower's penultimate floor, Faradei cut down the last of the attacking Dark Elves. Taking a moment to breathe and collect himself, he then looked up with saddened eyes as he watched Aeltri stroll into the room. The two Elves started slowly walking in circular movements that reflected each other.

"Princess, please . . . ."

"Don't you start, Faradei. I didn't want it to come to this."

"Then don't let it. Please . . . . we can go home. Together."

Aeltri gnashed her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Home? Home?! I've never had a home!"

Faradei stopped pacing, as did Aeltri. As he watched her grief grow in her eyes, so too did his.

"Home is where you feel safe!" yelled Aeltri. "Where you can be yourself! Without fear, without pain! I never had that!"

". . . . But you had me."

Aeltri frowned as her eyes started to water.

"And you were the only good thing I did have," admitted Aeltri, on the verge of sobbing. "I never wanted to hurt you . . . . but I will never go back to my mother."

Green flames formed around both of Aeltri's forearms.

"I'll NEVER go back to that life!"

"Princess . . . ."

"DON'T 'PRINCESS' ME!"

Tears gushing down her face, Aeltri unleashed the green flame blast that was charging on both her arms, searing the ground between her and Faradei. There was now a visible barrier between them, and the magical flames started to split apart the stone on the ground. Faradei tried to rush around it, but Aeltri stopped him by firing a quick beam to block his movement.

He then tried to go around the other direction, but she again fired a defensive beam. She had not yet actually hit Faradei with any of her attacks, but seemed to rather be trying to deter him. Faradei noticed this, and slowly stepped back to his original position, watching as Aeltri cried, charging her arms again with magical flames.

"Princess . . . . you are not like Malekith, no matter what you do."

Aeltri scowled, but did not respond.

"I have known you your whole life. We have shared so much together, have we not?"

Aeltri sniffled and slowly nodded.

"Have I ever steered you wrong, Princess? Have I ever failed you?"

Aeltri bit her lip, sullenly staying silent.

"I know you. You still have a choice here. Your heart is not in this. If it were . . . . I would already be dead."

Aeltri considered his words, but did not let the flames on her arms dissipate.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Sif collapsed on the floor, having had a large piece of her frontal armour and her entire shield torn apart by a double slash from Malekith's energy swords. He tried to finish her off with a downward stab, but Thor bashed him away with Mjolnir. As Thor and Malekith continued their deathly struggle, Sif grabbed at her sides.

She then opened her eyes and looked at Jane, who was finally starting to move. Sif had no idea if there was anything left of Jane in the woman before her, because she bore no resemblance to the human she had known just mere hours ago. Jane stirred her head back and forth, before grabbing at both of her temples, seemingly in pain.

No one knew that there was a battle as fierce as the one between Thor and Malekith happening in Jane's mind.

* * *

_"Let yourself free, mortal. You have lost."_

_ "I'm not done yet!"_

_ "This is my body now. You served your part as my vessel, and for that, you have my unending gratitude. But now is the time for you to fall to the great silence."_

_ "And let you take away my life? Not gonna happen."_

_ "You cannot stop it. Your mind is slowly slipping, that which made you Jane Foster is crumbling around you. Your thoughts, your feelings, everything that made you who you are . . . . it is slowly being erased. Give in, and let yourself go peacefully. It will be a better end. An end without struggle."_

_ "Without struggle? Sister, you clearly don't know us mortals very well."_

_ "Why continue to fight? Your life is nothing. 'Tis but a heartbeat on the time-keep of the universe."_

_ "But it's a heartbeat I'd fight forever to keep."_

_ "Your insolence gains you nothing but a few more seconds of agony! You are already mine! Your face is mine, your skin is mine, your eyes are mine! Give me your mind!"_

_ "Never!"_

_ "I will be reborn anew, and I shall stand alongside my husband as we create a new universe together. Then, I will rebuild my family, and start a glorious new age for all of Svartalfheim's children. You, you would rather fight for a pitiful, meaningless existence, for what? So you can try to indulge yourself, hoping to win the heart of the man you love? A man as different from you than a pebble is from the sun? You are a vain, selfish and putrid woman, with all of the inherent weaknesses of mortal flesh!"_

_ "Maybe you're right. Maybe that's all true. Maybe. Doesn't change that in spite of all your high and mighty talk . . . . you haven't beat me, and you never will."_

* * *

Malekith fired a shockwave blast, which knocked Thor away and caused him to drop Mjolnir. Covered in wounds, Thor laid on his back, trying desperately to summon enough strength to continue the fight. Malekith grinned with satisfaction as he saw that both Asgardians were now on the ground, barely able to stay conscious.

"And so," said Malekith, "the righteous one shall stand the victor, and birth a universe anew."

Jutting his hand forward, Malekith used Aether mist to form shackles around the arms and legs of both Thor and Sif, locking them to the floor. Looking down, Malekith then saw Mjolnir. He reached for and grabbed it with his right hand, but upon pulling upwards, found that he could not lift it. Seizing the handle with both hands, Malekith strained himself, but still could not move the hammer.

Thor laughed.

"For all your power . . . . all your strength . . . . but it avails you nothing."

Malekith glared at Thor.

"Even with the Aether, you are not worthy."

Malekith started forming a javelin out of the Aether's mist, pointing it straight at Thor's heart.

"If I cannot lift your hammer . . . . then no one shall!"

Malekith was about to stab Thor with the javelin when Jane stood up, pulling her iron dagger off of her belt. She then pounced on Malekith, seizing him from behind. With all her strength, she stabbed the dagger directly downward into the top of his skull, piercing his brain. Thor, Sif and Malekith all widened their eyes in unison, each one completely shocked.

Malekith staggered around, looking at Jane standing before her. Lines of light started to form as cracks all over his skin.

"Ciridylia?"

"I told you," said Jane. "I'm not your wife."

Malekith shouted to the sky as white light pierced through all of the newly formed cracks. Holding his arms out to his sides, he shrieked in agony as he was torn apart from within. The Aether's constructs seeped back into him, freeing Thor and Sif, and a large beam of red light was also absorbed from Jane, returning her to her true form. Malekith's eyes turned bright red as the energy surging through him reached critical mass.

"UNGAAAAAAAAH!"

Malekith then exploded, creating a blinding ball of white and red light. The force of the explosion struck out at Thor, winding him and again sending him crashing against the floor. Sif was also knocked down, but her injuries were not as severe.

Jane received the worst of it, being blasted to her back, with severe burns tearing apart her face and searing the skin along her torso. She collapsed on the floor, and did not move again.

* * *

The sound of the explosion caused both Aeltri and Faradei to look upwards. Within half a second, the interior of the tower was shaken to the foundations, and the floor beneath their feet started to give way. Aeltri was standing on a crack, and fell as the piece she was on broke apart beneath her. Screaming with fear, she clutched the edge of the floor with her hands, struggling to keep herself up.

"Aeltri!" yelled Faradei.

"Ahhhh! Help me! Help me! PLEASE!"

Faradei dived for Aeltri's hand, straining himself to reach as the floor continued to shatter. Aeltri pleaded as she desperately tried to grab Faradei's hand.

"Aeltri! Take my hand!"

"I . . . . I'm trying!"

The tips of Aeltri's fingers grazed Faradei's, but it was not enough for either to grab hold. At that moment, the piece of floor Aeltri was clinging to gave way, and she screamed as she began falling.

"AELTRI!"

Everything slowed down. For a moment, Faradei looked down into Aeltri's eyes as she fell. Each Elf could only watch the other, and take this moment to regret all the things they had not said. With that, the moment ended, and Aeltri was lost amidst the falling rubble.

* * *

Sif felt the tower start to break apart by its foundations. Standing on one knee, she knew that in a few moments the tower would start to collapse in on itself. Pulling the Uru Casket off her belt, she ran to the Aether, which was now hovering in its liquid form. Capturing the Aether inside the casket, she then looked over at Thor, who was still recovering from his grievous wounds. Her eyes then turned to Jane, who was motionless. Sif cringed upon seeing the severity of the burns on the mortal's skin.

Reaching for Thor, Sif opened his pocket, and pulled out the Healing Stone. Looking down at Thor, she lovingly stroked the side of his face with her fingers as she considered what she was going to do. Closing her eyes, she then stood up and ran over to Jane. Kneeling beside her, Sif held the Healing Stone over Jane's body and crushed it with her palm.

The stone crumbled into bits of grey dust, which seeped into Jane's skin. Sif panted, not knowing if it was already too late. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, Jane sputtered out a breath, and Sif watched as the burns miraculously started to disappear. Once the healing stone had done its work, Jane looked at Sif with confusion.

"S-Sif? What . . . . what happened?"

"Jane!"

Sif turned to see Thor, who had stood up. He rushed over to them, and a wide smile grew on his face once he saw that Jane was okay.

"Jane, you're . . . . but you were . . . ."

Thor grabbed at his open pocket, and then looked at Sif with surprise. Sif gulped, but did not speak. Closing his eyes, Thor then held the two women close to him.

"Hold on."

Thor opened his left palm.

"Mjolnir! To me!"

Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand, and he lifted off, carrying Sif and Jane with him. Both women smirked at each other as they eagerly held on to Thor's frame. They then shared a brief laugh as Thor carried them to the ground next to the tower. Sif and Jane let go, and the three then looked up as the tower started to crumble in on itself.

Thor's eyes then widened.

"Faradei!"

Jane pointed forward.

"There!"

Thor and Sif looked where Jane was pointing to see Faradei bounding down the outside of the crumbling tower, leaping from perch to perch. He then landed on the ground and ran away as the tower fully collapsed, forming a gigantic pile of rubble that was next to the wreckage of the Cryptorium.

As Faradei approached the group, he did not take his eyes off the ground.

"Faradei," said Thor. "You live! What of . . . ."

Faradei did not respond in any way, not even looking up to meet Thor's eyes. Everyone knew what this meant, and so the party shared a few moments of silence as the fog rolled over the distant mountains.


	12. Brighter Days

Earth-717: Thor Vol 1

Chapter 12: Brighter Days

Odin slammed the bottom of his sceptre on the floor, calling for everyone in the room to be silent. There were hundreds of Asgardians in the great hall, all waiting to hear what the All-Father would have to say. Odin himself was standing in front of his throne, alone on the elevated podium, looking down at everyone in the hall.

Frigga was standing to the far right of Odin, and Loki was at the far left, leaning his back against a pillar. Heimdall was also present, standing amongst the first row of the crowd of Asgardians. In front of Odin, facing him, were Thor, Sif, Jane and Faradei. Frigga gave a smile to Thor, which he returned. Nobody was paying enough attention to notice, but Loki's face indicated that he was not impressed.

After a minute of silence, Odin addressed the hall before him.

"My people . . . . people of Asgard, hear me! Today we mark a momentous occasion, one in which we place our debt once again in the hearts of heroes."

Sif gave Thor a playful nudge with her elbow.

"Thor," said Odin. "My son. My first born. You have done a great service, not just in the name of Asgard, but for all the Nine Realms. Your bravery, your courage, your resolution . . . . has helped to vanquish a great enemy, one who threatened peace across the universe. For that, we commend you."

The crowd of Asgardians started cheering and applauding, but Odin slammed his sceptre again, commanding them to be silent.

"But you did not accomplish this task alone," continued Odin. "You were aided by honourable allies, who stand beside you today. As always, the good Lady Sif, God of War, who has served so faithfully over the centuries that I consider her to be my kin already."

Sif blushed at Odin's words.

"And Faradei, Honour Guard of the Elves of Alfheim, who braved numerous adversities to stand here today."

Faradei placed a fist on his chest and bowed.

"And, to my surprise, a human of Midgard. Jane Foster."

Jane perked up at the sound of her name. Odin took a moment to consider his next words.

"I will admit, that even I, the All-Father, have at times underestimated some of the people who live amongst Yggdrasil's branches. I have not met many humans in my time, and so I did not initially believe that you would be an honourable part of this company."

Jane frowned.

"But I was mistaken," continued Odin. "Heimdall has served as witness to your actions on the Dark World. I know very well of the courage you showed in the face of mortal danger. Your aid in this matter, and the fact that . . . . that you saved my son, has earned you my gratitude."

Jane smiled. Odin then held his sceptre up in front of him, horizontally.

"And on this day, I, Odin the All-Father, decree that these heroes shall be celebrated! To the heroes of the Nine Realms!"

The crowd once again erupted into applause, and the four members of the party allowed themselves to soak it all in. The only person who was not feeding off of the positive energy was Loki, who silently backed out of the room. Trudging his way into an empty chamber outside of the hall, he angrily kicked over a nearby table as Amora teleported into the room.

"Not enjoying the party, Loki?"

"All my work, all that searching, and for what?! For that witless oaf to once again be celebrated as the favoured son!"

Amora made a mocking frown.

"How droll. Little Loki didn't get what he wanted."

Loki snorted, folding his arms and pouting.

"Is that it then?" asked Amora. "Are you going to give up?"

"No."

"Good."

Loki turned to face Amora, eyeing her with suspicion. Amora put on her best devious smile.

"Because I already have a new idea," she said.

* * *

Thor stood on the Rainbow Bridge, just outside of the nexus where Heimdall was stationed. As the nexus finished rotating, Faradei stepped out of it, walking up to Thor. Faradei sighed as he stopped in front of him.

"How did it go?" asked Thor, already knowing the answer.

Faradei scratched the side of his head, giving another sigh.

"I am sorry," said Thor.

"I . . . ."

Faradei paused, needing a few more moments before he could verbalize what was running through his mind.

"I . . . . I have been exiled."

Thor took a step back in surprise.

"Exiled?"

"The fair . . . . Alvaeriel, she . . . . blames me for her daughter's death. I . . . . I am no longer welcome amongst my people."

"But it was not your fault!" insisted Thor. "You did not tell her . . . ."

"And break her heart even further?"

Thor was silenced by Faradei's question.

"Her daughter is dead," continued Faradei. "Is that not enough? I have to harm her further by saying she allied herself with Malekith? No. No, I will not do that, not to her . . . . not to Aeltri. They both deserve better than that. The knowledge of Aeltri's choice will stay my secret. I . . . . she deserves that much."

Thor nodded in understanding. Faradei then stepped to the side, looking out over the cosmic waterfall, at the uncountable stars beyond.

"Now I am alone. I have no home. No family. This quest has claimed all of that. It claimed . . . . it claimed . . . ."

Faradei put a hand over his heart, cringing as he found he could not speak his next words. Thor walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There was so much I never had the chance to say."

Thor and Faradei stood together for several minutes in silence, staring out at the cosmos. Finally, Thor spoke again.

"Where will you go?"

"I do not know."

"Then do not."

Faradei turned to look at Thor, raising an eyebrow.

"Stay here, in Asgard," said Thor.

Faradei's eyes widened with surprise.

"You may have lost much on this quest, Faradei, but you also gained. Friends. Allies. You are a man of honour, who forsook his own home for the reputation of the woman he loved. You place others before yourself, and you were an invaluable member of our company. You need not throw all that away. You can make a new home, here, with us."

"You would . . . . you would do that?"

"Without a second thought."

Faradei smiled, feeling inside that perhaps all was not lost after all.

* * *

Alvaeriel was sitting on her throne, her hands folded in front of her, her fingers interlocked. She was slumped in her seat, and was glaring at the empty hall before her. As she ruminated quietly, a single Honour Guard Elf walked into the room from the left hand entrance. She waited a few minutes, but Alvaeriel did not address her. She then stepped forward, kneeling before the throne.

"My Queen?"

Alvaeriel furrowed her brow, looking down at the Elf with disdain.

"Please, forgive my indiscretion. I know that these are trying times, for all of us. If I . . . . if I can do anything, please, just give the word."

Alvaeriel took a couple of minutes to consider the Elf's words. Finally blinking, Alvaeriel exhaled and leaned back even further.

"Put out a general order to all settlements in the realm," ordered Alvaeriel. "I want everyone in my domain to know that the Asgardians are no longer welcome on my planet."

The Honour Guard Elf looked up at Alvaeriel, clearly surprised by both her command and her tone.

"And if any Asgardian is ever found on my territory, they are to be treated as a hostile. Is that understood?"

The Elf gulped, putting a fist on her chest.

"It will be done."

"You are dismissed."

The Elf stood up and vacated the room. Alvaeriel resumed her contemplation, again interlocking the fingers on her hands. As she did, she tightened her grip so much that her fingernails started digging into her own skin.

* * *

Strolling into the nexus, Jane gave a playful salute to Heimdall, who returned her gesture with a generous smile. Thor and Sif were walking alongside her, and the three stopped right in front of the nexus' exit. Jane turned to face her Asgardian compatriots.

"So, guess I gotta go home."

Thor and Sif nodded in response.

"Yeah, explaining this to my boss is gonna be hell," said Jane, giggling. "And, after all this, might get a bit dull going back to chicken pox and broken ankles. But really guys, thanks . . . . for everything."

Sif took a step forward, holding out her hand. Jane looked at it with surprise for a moment before eagerly shaking it.

"Farewell, Jane Foster," said Sif.

Jane looked very pleased with Sif's gesture. Thor then motioned for Jane to stand next to him. He opened the palm of his left hand, which she grasped with her right.

"Heimdall."

Heimdall placed his sword in its slot, and the nexus began spinning. Jane felt a burning feeling, a mixture of anticipation and regret, build in her chest as she watched the energy grow. Within a few moments, the two were launched through space.

Landing on the outskirts of the city of Santa Fe, Jane stumbled about as the Bifrost deposited her. She then turned around to look at Thor, grinning as she regained her footing.

"Didn't puke this time!"

Thor chuckled at her goofy disposition. Jane then rubbed her left forearm with her right hand, seemingly unsettled.

"So . . . . this is goodbye, huh?"

"Yes," answered Thor. "I have duties and responsibilities in Asgard that I must attend to. There is much that must be done, and you needed to return home."

"Any more universe-saving quests lined up this week?"

"I certainly hope not," answered Thor, laughing.

Jane went silent for a few more seconds, looking at the ground. Brushing the hair over her left ear with her hand, she then gazed into Thor's eyes, knowing what she needed to ask.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Thor stepped forward, taking her hand in his.

"Jane . . . . I must go. However, I do not believe that we were brought together for the purpose of only one meeting. One day our paths will cross again, and if not by fate, then by my own accord. Until then . . . ."

Thor opened Jane's palm, before placing a small silver stone in her hand.

"Another Healing Stone?" asked Jane. "Thought they were all gone."

Thor shook his head, before using his free hand to hold Jane's cheek.

"Nay. This is a Calling Stone. Jane, no matter how far apart we might be, nor whatever dimension in which we may reside, I want you to know that you will never be alone in this universe. Some day I will return to you . . . . but before then, if you are ever in need of aid, or you are ever in danger . . . . simply squeeze this stone until it glows red, and I will come for you."

With that, Thor took several steps backward. Jane gazed at the stone in her palm before looking back up at Thor, positively beaming.

"Yup. Definitely better than a cup of coffee."

Thor held Mjolnir to the sky.

"Heimdall! Portal!"

A brilliant white beam of light materialized through the clouds, enveloping Thor. The God of Thunder was then pulled into the sky, and he began travelling back across the cosmos.

THE END

Thor Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

Amora teleported on to the Dark World, just next to the wreckage of Brigandir. Putting her hands on her hips, she moved her head side to side to scan the area. It seemed devoid of movement or life, but Amora knew better.

"I know you're here."

In response, Amora heard a mighty roar. Kurse then broke his way out of the destroyed remains of the tower, and scowled at her.

"Asgardian!"

Kurse bellowed at her, seemingly getting ready to charge. Amora put up her hand.

"I know who you are, Kurse. But you do not know me. I may be Asgardian, but I am not your enemy."

Kurse halted, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"My name is Amora the Enchantress, and I've come to make you an offer."


End file.
